The Perfect Picture
by Hyuugamistress94
Summary: Sasuke was one of the best male models until he gave up to become a photographer. Hinata soon comes along looking for a job. Sasuke hires her and they soon become friends. Sasuke is looking for the perfect picture has he found it? SauXHIna & ItachiXHina
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Revision of the first chapter! Might revise others, but nothing changed just corrected the grammar and spelling basically while making the sentences flow more, enjoy! ^-^

Chapter1 The First Day

"Whoa!" Hinata exclaimed as she looked at the tall building in front of her. "I can't even see the top!"

"Then why are you looking?" Temari snapped at her while also staring up at the building.

"Why are you sssooo mean!" Hinata complained cutely.

"Because I'm your boss and I just got you an amazing job with_ The Uchiha Cam_, the best photographer there is." Temari answered looking smug.

"Whatever," Hinata mumbled, "Are you sure this is the rite place?"

"Of course I'm sure! Now sit back and let me handle everything." Temari smirked as she began walking to the building.

Hinata glared at her, "The last time I let you handle everything I ended up stripping for two-"

"-Thousand dollars!" Temari interrupted her. "Each hour for 3 hours! We made good money that day!" Temari told Hinata.

"You're not the one that had to strip!" Hinata snapped at her.

Temari rolled her eyes, "Relax Hinata, those guys were practically blind. And you striped into shorts and a tank top, what's the big deal?"

"But-" Hinata began until Temari pushed her into the building.

When they walked in they saw a clean marble floor with huge glass doors everywhere and shiny escalators and a grand elevator. The place was crowded as they made their way to the receptionist.

"Hey you-" Temari began until the woman cut her off.

"May I help you?"

Temari looked at her nametag. "Well….yes you can Carla. We have a meeting with Uchiha Sasuke and Nara Shikamaru."

"So?" Carla asked while rolling her eyes.

"Sssooo dumbass where the hell are they?" Temari growled out.

"Oh…you must be Temari-san by your bitchy attitude. Just take the elevator to the right and the top floor."

"Why you whore of a-"

"Um, thank you!" Hinata yelled while dragging Temari to the elevator.

When they got to the top of the floor it was still crowded and there was so many doors that they didn't know which one was Nara's office.

"Oh crap. How are we suppose to find them?" Hinata asked panicking, only to get smacked on the back of her head by Temari.

"Models don't curse!" she scolded.

"That wasn't cursing!" Hinata replied while rubbing her head.

"Now it is." Temari said in a don't-think-about-answering-back voice.

Hinata sighed. "Ok. How are we suppose to find them?"

Temari smirked, "Good girl. Now all we gotta do is ask someone who looks like they know something." She spotted two girls and decided to ask them for directions. One had long almost black but brown hair while the other one that was a little shorter had brown hair in two buns on each side of her head.

Temari tapped the taller girl on her back, "Excuse me miss, but do you know where Nara's office is?"

The girl turned around and glared at Temari, "This happens all the time!" The girl next to her laughed.

"Um what's going on?" Hinata asked.

"Hi there! I'm T-" the laughing girl began.

"Oh My Gosh! Ur Tennie! That professional model! I LOVE YOU! And you're Haku! I REALLY LOVE YOU!" Hinata screamed.

"Uh….yeah…..but Tennie's just a screen name. My real name's TenTen." She then turned towards Haku. "See? I told you if you wear your hair down like that people will think you're a girl."

Haku rolled his eyes. "Yes mother."

"Can I have your auto-" Hinata began.

"Well I'm Temari and this is Hinata. Do any of you know where Nara's office is?" Temari asked cutting Hinata off once again.

"Yup he's our manager." Haku said, "We'll take you to his office."

When they got to his office TenTen exclaimed, "Well here we are!" while motioning to two huge mahogany doors.

"Yeah good luck!" Haku added while walking away.

"Wow they are so nice." Hinata said.

"Come on Hinata," Temari exclaimed while pushing her towards the doors, "Models don't get jobs by standing outside the door!"

Hinata got a little nervous so she said, "I thought **you** were gonna handle everything!"

Temari rolled her eyes and walked through the door.

~~~Shikamaru & Sasuke P.O.V. (a little earlier)~~~

Shikamaru walked through the door into his office to find one of his greatest models turn photographer Sasuke Uchiha sitting on his desk.

Shikamaru sighed, _'And I just cleaned that too….' _He thought looking at his desk.

Sasuke glared at him, "What time is it?"

"Uh…10:30?"

"And we have a meeting with Temari-san and her model at 11:00. Where the hell have you been?"

"I…overslept?"

Sasuke sighed, "You're not wearing that are you?"

Shikamaru looked down at his clothes. He had on a white t-shirt with black baggy jeans with white and black Nike sneakers. Not to mention shades.

"What's wrong with my outfit? What? Are my shoes too dirty?" Shikamaru snapped before going to his room. _'I am so cool. I have my own room in my office including a bathroom.' _He thought.

He threw on a silk white long-sleeved shirt that he buttoned up all the way with a black tie and the same shirt just in black over it that he didn't buttoned up. He left everything else the way it was. He walked out and glared at Sasuke while asking, "Happy?"

Sasuke walked over and took off his shades. "Now you look somewhat business like."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and walked to his desk and sat down looking for Temari's documents.

"You didn't read Temari's documents yet?" Sasuke yelled.

"Yeah? So?..."

"Their documents are like 12 pages long back and front!"

"Ah ha! You have forgotten my friend that i am a genius."

"A genius that doesn't use his brain."

"At least I have a brain…." Shikamaru mumbled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and went back to tinkering with a camera in his hand.

"What's that?" Shikamaru asked.

"The latest model of the Uchiha Cam. It can zoom in and out and take a video for as long as u want plus its classy silver and black look will make it irresistible."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Every camera can do that. What's so special about the U. C.?"

"It never loses focus and recharges itself not to mention it's shape like a 'U'."

"I've noticed." Shikamaru said sarcastically.

Sasuke was about to say something just as sarcastic until two girls walked into the room. The taller one was a blonde with long hair, a black buttoned up shirt with Minnie sleeves, and black long pants. The other one that was a little shorter had long indigo black hair with a sleeve less button up dress that ended at her knees with black heels, a simple yet enthralling necklace and bracelets.

The blonde walked up to them and slammed her fist on the desk making Shikamaru jump. "Hey the names Temari and that's Hinata we're here for the 11:00 meeting."

"Uh…um….oh yes! You guys…..well…..i like wat i see…you're hired!" Shikamaru stammered, he was little put off by Temari's brashness and really didn't feel like reading her documents. He could jst fire them if they turned out to be complete whackos anyways.

"OH YEAH!" Temari yelled.

Shikamaru covered his ears. _'How troublesome.'_ He thought. "But first what's your models screen name?"

'_Dam! I didn't think of that….think…..think' _Temari thought. "Her names Lilac." She said while thinking of Hinata's lilac color eyes.

_'Just when i thought I had her…' _Shikamaru thought. "Perfect! Temari we can look over the terms while Sasuke show Hinata around."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _'So I have do the dirty work….after I tried so hard to look busy with the damn camera…'_ Sasuke walked towards the door pissed.

Hinata watched as Sasuke walked right past her. _'Am I suppose to follow him?'_ she thought before finally deciding to just do that.

When Sasuke opened the door, both Tenten and Haku fell through from trying to listen to their conversation. "Sooo….um…Hinata did ja get the job?" Tenten asked while giving her a big smile.

Hinata smiled and helped them both up. "Yes, I got the job!" she said excitedly.

"Quick! Quit while you still can!" Haku yelled completely forgetting about Sasuke.

"W-what does he mean?" Hinata asked getting a little scared.

Tenten smacked him on his head. "Oh nothing."

"Nothing? They work us harder than a damn dog!" Haku complained.

"Shut up you sissy. You're just lazy, I don't know how you stay in shape."

Haku rolled his eyes and grumbled to himself. "Maybe because whenever I try to sleep in on Saturday, guess who show's up on my doorstep wanting to have a jog around the world…"

"We only jog around the park you lazy-" Tenten began before Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Oh! Um…hey Uchiha-san…." TenTen said before grabbing Haku and walking away.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and held up a list that unrolled to the ground by Hinata's feet. "This is the list of stuff you have to do before work is finish and hopefully by then you will know where everything is." He walked away.

Hinata sighed while reading over the list. _'This is just great for my first day of being a model….note the sarcasm.'_

A/N: Please Review! This is my first story so bear with me, some chapters will be eh, and others will be lmao, I'll try my best to stay consistent! Check out my other stories Kona High and its sequel Kona University! Thank for sticking with me! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I would just like to say thanks for all of the reviews but i honestly would really appreciate it if you don't like the st

A/N: I would just like to say thanks for all of the reviews but i honestly would really appreciate it if you don't like the story and how i write it then to bad don't write a review!! I DON"T OWN NARUTO!!

THANKS TO:

Mac2- If u do not like it or how i write it then 2 bad. I don't live to your satisfaction

Chickenwire- Interesting name. I love it. Anyway i'll try to write better! And don't forget to write more of your awesome fanfic!!

HeartBrokenHinata- Lol Thanks for your not negative and great review!! I really needed that. I thought everybody hated the way I wrote.

ImEmoCuzMySisSaidSo- I loved the name. It's hilarious and thanks for reading my story and for your lovely review.

Nyra992- Thanks for the review and just for all my reviewers i'll write better. Maybe……..Muwahahahahahahahahha!!

Chap.2 The Nara Mag

Hinata sighed as she walked up the stairs to her mansion……..actually it was her cousin Neji mansion. Ever since she was 15 she lived there. Hinata opened the door to be greeted by Neji with a glare.

"Hinata Hyuuga, where the hell have you been?!" Neji yelled, "You said you was gonna be home by six, not seven o'clock!!"

Hinata rolled here eyes "Oh NO I'm one hour late!! Burn me for my wickedness!! And i had a lot of stuff to do before i finished work."

Neji looked surprised, "You got the job?"

Hinata fell down on the couch, "It's good to know you have so much fate in me Neji."

"Actually i don…" Neji began until Hanabi ran right past him and hugged Hinata.

"Hinata!! I can't believe you got the job!!"

_'Doesn't anybody believe in me?!' _Hinata thought.

"You have to tell me everything about it!!" Hanabi yelled in her ear.

"Ok but first you gotta put me down….."

"Oh…..yeah….right." Hanabi took a step back from Hinata only to bump into Neji and make him spill his tea all over himself.

"Oops! Sorry Neji………"

Neji glared at her and looked at the mess on the floor.

"Whoa….what a mess….you better clean that up Neji." Hanabi said before turning back around to hear Hinata's story.

Neji grumbled to himself before going upstairs to get a towel from the bathroom. He walked into the bathroom and tried to get over his everyday shock. The bathroom was all pink with purple rugs, towels, flowers, and toilet paper.

_'It's not a good feeling when ur wiping your ass with __**purple**__ toilet paper.'_ Neji thought. He grabbed a towel and went back downstairs to clean up the mess he didn't even make. His phone started ringing 'Crank That'

**Soldier boy up in this ohh**

**Watch me –**

Neji scrambled for the phone and answered without checking the caller id. "Talk."

"Hey Neji!! This is Sakura!!"

Neji panicked, "Um…leave a message after the beep……..um……beep."

He hanged up his cell and wiped some sweat off of his head. _'I can't believe that actually worked!' _

"How come you don't want to talk to Sakura??" Hanabi asked.

'_Nosy little………'_ Neji thought.

"Because, Sakura has a very ugly outfit she wants Neji to wear for the red carpet at his movie premier." Hinata piped up.

'_That eavesdropping little………'_ Neji thought.

"I want to see the designs!!" Hanabi yelled.

"No." Neji snapped before walking away.

Hanabi pouted.

"Just picture him in a tiny t-shirt and a speedo." Hinata said giggling.

Hanabi eyes got wide and she fell down with a nose bleed.

"Um….Hanabi?" Hinata asked.

"No offense but why can't I work with TenTen instead?" Hinata asked Temari and Shikamaru at work the next day.

"Hey!!" Haku yelled.

"Because……………………" Temari began and ended.

"Because…?" Hinata asked.

"Because you have to!" Temari snapped.

"That's bull shit!" Hinata yelled only to be whacked in the head by a newspaper in Temari's hand.

"OWW!!" Hinata yelled.

"Models don't curse!!" Temari yelled back.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru grumbled because he was playing some game on his computer and couldn't concentrate with all the noise. "Look. Hinata you and Haku will be working together whether you like it or not…now shut up i'm trying to get to level 50 in this game."

"Level 50…? Wait-Your playing a game?!" Temari yelled at him.

"Did i say game? I meant work documents…..i'm finishing page 49….you know…..to read" Shikamaru said.

"LIES!!" Temari yelled while walking to his computer and having a look. "You're playing SpongeBobs's diner dash?!"

"N-no…"

"Come on Hinata let's go before this turns ugly." Haku whispered to her.

"I'm right behind you." Hinata whispered back.

AT THE PHOTO SHOOT

When they got to the photo shoot they saw a blonde arguing with two girls that looked like twins.

The blonde asked, "Why can't you use this brush?'

"Because I just can't"

"And why can't you use this brush?" The blonde asked with more of an edge in her voice.

"Because i'm connected with my sister in such a beautiful that you wouldn't understand."

The blonde got angry, "Do you guys really want to be connected?! I'll stretch this brush out and shove one end up your ass and the other up your ass and not only will you think of yourself connected but you will feel connected as well!! Now that we have that clear, USE THE DAM BRUSH!!"

"Hey INO!" Haku yelled at the blonde. "Chill out your gonna make them quit."

Ino turned around and smiled "HI Haku! And you must be Hinata, or shall i call you Lilac? Anyway my names Ino the Nara Mag professional make-up artist!"

'_Yeah, but do you have to be so loud?' _Hinata thought. "Nara Mag?"

A/N: Well normally i would write more but i'm too lazy…must…..shorten….words!! NO! I won't i am a man!! Actually i'm a woman…..girl……..well here's another chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!! !!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: IIIIIIII"MMMMM BBBAAACCCKKK

A/N: IIIIIIII"MMMMM BBBAAACCCKKK!! Hello everyone i didn't think my last chapter would have been funny. But i'm glad that you all thought it was. Thanks to Chikenwire and ImEmoCuzMySisSaidSo for writing more reviews i really enjoy when my first reviewers write back. For all you impatient viewers sorry for not writing sooner i go to a movie making camp and that takes time. Seriously it does. Well enjoy the chapter!!

Chap.3 The Nara Mag part2

"The Nara Mag?" Hinata asked confused.

"You never heard of the Nara Mag?" Ino asked, shocked. "It's the hottest magazine around!"

Hinata still looked confused.

"You know…the magazine with all those pictures of me and TenTen…" Haku added.

"Oh! That Nara Mag!!" Hinata exclaimed finally understanding.

Haku rolled his eyes. "Anyways this is Rin and Yin." He said pointing to the two girls.

The two girls were staring and smiling at Hinata.

"Wow!! I've never seen them smile before!! Well…there was that one time when we were getting paid." Haku said while smirking.

They glared at him before continuing smiling at Hinata.

"Um…hel…" Hinata began.

"Are you related to _**THE NEJI HYUUGA?" **_they asked.

"Yes….."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!! WE LOVE HIM!!"

"Who could tell?" Haku asked sarcastically.

"Anyways, ignoring the bitch called Haku, if you need anything ask us!"

Hinata giggled as Haku glared at them while cursing under his breath. "Um…ok…where's the dressing room?"

"WOW Lilac!! You totally look like a mermaid!" Ino yelled while looking over Hinata's outfit.

"Oh…..so that's what i am…." Hinata said dryly while looking down at herself. "What kinda mermaid doesn't have a tail?"

Hinata had the whole mermaid thing going on until you reached her knees. You could've seen her feet.

"Look, your turning into a human to be with a fisherman you love. Kinda like the little mermaid." Ino said cheerfully.

"So…I fell in love with a stinky fisherman?" Hinata asked.

"Hey! I'm not stinky!" Haku yelled.

Hinata rolled her eyes, "You take things way to personal Haku."

"That's the same thing his therapist said." Ino added laughing.

"You had a therapist?" Hinata asked shocked.

"My mom forced me to go to one when I was younger." Haku grumbled.

"Because some boy in the 6th grade called him the ugliest girl he's ever seen and Haku got really mad….." Ino added.

"What happened?" Hinata asked amused.

"Well…..to this day it still looks like he doesn't have a nose…I think I must have been a pretty powerful ninja in a different life." Haku said.

Hinata and Ino started to laugh.

"Yeah, and i use to be a shy ninja!! Who ever heard of a shy ninja?!" Hinata said laughing.

"Yeah! And I only wore the color purple!! I don't even like purple!" Ino said laughing also.

Haku rolled his eyes. "you use to love the color purple when we were younger, Ino"

"Yeah, but you don't like it…." Ino said shyly while blushing.

"Argh! Don't remind me." Haku said not noticing Ino's red cheeks. (what an observant ninja, sarcasm you gotta love it)

Hinata raised an eyebrow. _'Does Ino like Haku?'_

Ino stopped blushing and laughed nervously. "Yeah, but anyways time to start this photo shoot!"

Hinata was soaking wet in a towel sitting in a chair with Haku next to her also in a towel.

"This has got to be the worst photo shoot I ever had." Hinata grumbled, "I didn't know water would be involved."

"Or a boat." Haku said laughing.

"It's not funny!" Hinata yelled at him.

Five times Hinata tried getting into the boat and it tipped over, then someone accidentally pressed the 'wave' button, then the boat sprung a leak.

"It is funny. You just have a dry sense of humor." Haku pointed out.

Hinata sighed. "There wasn't one good photo! This will so ruin my career."

"Yeah it will." Haku added.

"SHUT UP!!"

"Hinata calm down…it couldn't be that bad." TenTen said trying to soothe her friend.

Hinata sobbed on her shoulder. "I just ruined my career!"

"One of those pictures is bond to look good so stop worrying!"

"I don't want them to look good! I want them to look great!" Hinata complained.

TenTen slapped Hinata repeatedly for 3 minutes. "There. Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes…even though my FACE HURTS!!" Hinata screamed.

TenTen rolled her eyes, "I'm gonna drown you sorrow's in music." She replied while turning on the CD player and cranking up the music.

Neji was in **his **kitchen, (yes he has more than one kitchen) peacefully making a sandwich. He was cutting a slice of bread when suddenly he heard music blaring from upstairs. The knife slipped and got stuck in his thumb. Neji stared at it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! GET IT OUT, GET IT OUT, GET IT OUT!!" Neji screamed. He started to run around the kitchen before backing up against the knife cabinet that he left open. He felt something sharp prick his ass. Neji's eyes went wide.

"TenTen! It isn't working!!" Hinata yelled at her friend before turning off the music.

TenTen sighed "Well you could alw…" she began until Neji's scream interrupted her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! THAT DOES NOT FEEL GOOD!! GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!!"

"Oh my god! Hinata what's wrong with your cousin?!" TenTen screamed.

Hinata got up and locked the door. "Umm…I don't know…he might be using the bathroom again…wow! Must be a big one!" Hinata then opened the window, "We might need some fresh air in a while……."

"Hinata!! We need to go help him!!" TenTen yelled at her.

"I'm not going in there to help him shit!!"

TenTen unlocked the door and ran downstairs.

Downstairs

"Neji are yo…"

She stopped dead in her tracks. There was blood all over the kitchen floor. She screamed.

Hinata ran into the scene. Her eyes got wide. "Oh my god!! NEJI!! DID YOU SPILL THE KETCHUP AGAIN?!"

TenTen slapped Hinata on the back of her head. "Just joking gosh…" Hinata mumbled.

Neji walked into the scene while rubbing his ass with his right hand and a knife in his left thumb. "Yeah so what?" Neji snapped answering Hinata's question from before. "I'm going upstairs. Don't bother me."

Hinata and TenTen looked at each other while Neji left.

"What is he doing with a plastic knife in his thumb?!" They both asked.

The next day Hinata was sleeping in since she had no work to do. Her phone started to ring. She answered it a bit annoyed.

"What?"

"HINATA!!" The voice yelled.

Hinata fell out of bed, "What the f…" She began.

"HINATA!! COME DOWN TO THE OFFICE AND SEE YOUR PICTURES!!" TenTen and Ino yelled into the phone.

Hinata slammed the phone shut and ran downstairs.

"Good mor…" Neji began only to be trampled by an excited Hinata.

"Can't talk! Pictures!!" She yelled before running out the door.

"COME BACK HERE AND WEAR SOMETHING MORE APPROPIATE!!"

Neji screamed at her.

"No time!!" she yelled back.

When she finally reached there, "How do I look?" she asked TenTen and Ino and Haku.

"Horrible." Haku said.

"Yeah. It looks like you just woke up from bed and came here in sneakers." Ino said looking her up and down.

"I MEAN HOW I LOOK IN THE MAGAZINE!!" Hinata yelled at them.

"Great!" They all exclaimed.

Hinata grabbed the magazine they were looking at and saw a picture of herself. "Wow! I look hot!"

Sasuke walked by them but heard Hinata said she looked hot. He stopped and stared at her with his left eye twitching. He then looked at the magazine.

"Wow. The editors had a lot of work to do in those pictures to make you look like that when you look like this now. Beside at least comb your hair 'cuz your working with me all next week." He then continued on his way.

"Huh? What does he mean?" Hinata asked looking down at herself. She had on a black flimsy no sleeve dress that barely covered up her mid thigh section with black sneakers without socks. Not to mention her hair was a hot mess. She screamed before grabbing Haku's jacket and putting it on.

Haku snorted. "Like that's going to work. And next time shudder where a bra."

"And comb your hair." Ino added.

"And wear some socks." TenTen added.

Hinata covered her red cheeks with her hands. "I hate my life."

"Not me it's quite funny." Haku said laughing.

"SHUT UP!!" Hinata yelled at him.

_A/N:_ Finally!! I'm finish. Well there's the new chapter. The next chapter will hopefully not take so long and be funnier. I hope you liked it!! _Please Review _


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok

A/N: Ok. I know it's been a while. Sorry. I think I can only write new chaps. Once a week… but i'll try not to…anywho…ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

Chap. 4 I Need A Boyfriend?!

"OK! I'm ready!" Hinata exclaimed while getting ready for Sasuke's photo shoot.

Neji walked past her room, "Hinata, stop talking to yourself."

Hinata rolled her eyes.

"Saw that."

She jumped and glared at Neji's reflection in her mirror she was currently using. "What do you want?"

Neji ignored her and sat on her bed. Hinata sucked her teeth "I just made my bed Neji."

"Make your stupid bed later. I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Getting a boyfriend."

Hinata started to choke on air.

Neji stared at her. "Are you ok?"

Hinata was turning red and was still choking.

"Hinata? Fine, don't answer me. I should let you die."

SLAP

Neji face was connected to the floor in mere seconds. "What the f-." He began.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr! NEJI HYUUGA!! Can't you see I was choking?!"

"Yeah…"

"Then why didn't you help me?!"

"Did you ask for my help?" Neji asked.

"I couldn't! I was CHOKING!!"

They stared at each other for awhile.

"You could've written 'help me' on a piece of paper then give it to m-." Neji began.

SLAP

"Woman?! If you slap me one more time!!" Neji threatened.

"Don't tempt me Neji." Hinata said glaring at him.

Neji rubbed his cheek, "Since you don't have a boyfriend I hooked you up with some-."

"You hooked me up with NARUTO?!" Hinata yelled as Naruto walked in her room. "How could you? He's Hanabi's boy toy!!"

"Boy toy?" Naruto asked confused.

Neji rolled his eyes. "Listen, stupid, I asked Naruto to hook you up with someone since i'm clearly busy doing busy stuff."

"But wasn't Naruto supposed to go on tour for his new CD?" Hinata asked.

"Nope. I canceled. I'm just going to make a few more songs first." Naruto piped up. "Hey Neji…what happened to your cheek dude? It's all red and stuff…I didn't know you wore make-up…I think you over used the blu-."

"NO I DO NOT WEAR MAKE-UP!!" Neji shouted at him.

Hinata started to laugh. "N-no offense N-Naruto…b-but y-you?! G-get m-me?! A boyfriend?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! That's rich!"

Naruto started to sulk while Neji massaged his cheeks. "Listen Hinata, I know your busy, but Naruto will hang around you until you get your dam boyfriend."

"But Neji! Why do I have to get a boyfriend?"

Neji eyes darkened for just a second then turned back to normal. "Just get one." _'Before it's to late for you to decide who you will love' _Neji thought.

1234At the photo shoot1234

"Shut up Dobe. I know what i'm doing, I am the professional here."

"Why don't _**you **_shut up Teme! Heh! Some professional, your holding the camera upside down!"

Sasuke flipped the camera the right way. "I was just checking the batteries you Dolt."

"You wouldn't know where the batteries were if there was a sign"

"Oh yeah well, you wouldn't know where the batteries were if it was just the batteries."

"Oh yeah well…your photo's sucks!"

"And you just suck period Naruto."

"At least I have a hot girlfriend and not some pictures of myself half naked in magazines you emo Teme!"

"At least I _**look **_hot half naked!"

"No…no…no…you just did not go there."

"Oh, I went there."

"They still at it?" Ino asked Hinata.

"Yep. For two hours now...," Hinata checked her watch. "We only have a couple of minutes left till I'm able to leave….and not one picture. I didn't know they knew each other."

"Ever since elementary school." Ino said laughing. "Well…I'm gonna pack up. See you around Hinata!"

"Alright, bye Ino."

1234Next Day1234

"And they went on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and they wouldn't stop arguing!" Hinata complained to Temari at work the next day.

"Did you get the shoot finished?" Temari asked.

"Nope."

"Great…now I have to reschedule everything. Shikamaru, reschedule everything."

Shikamaru grumbled about dragging a certain blonde chick into a ditch. He sighed. "What a drag."

"Your not working!" Temari sang out. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

Naruto ran into the office. "OH! There you are Hina-chan!! For a second there I thought you were trying to ditch me!"

Hinata smiled sweetly but was crying in the inside. An idea popped in her head. "Hey, Naruto, can you go get something for me at the super market? I really, really, really, need it."

"OK HINA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled while running out the door. He was so determined to not disappoint his sister-like friend that he forgot to ask what she wanted him to get for her.

"Cruel. I've thought you well." Temari said while smirking.

They heard noise outside the doors. "Get out of my way Teme!"

"You get out of mines Dobe!"

Sasuke walked in looking pissed then he spotted Hinata and glared her down. "Aren't you supposed to be at _**my **_photo shoot?"

Hinata started to fidget with her fingers from Sasuke's glare. "I took to long to get ready and the limo driver got annoyed and left…."

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Come on."

"Where?"

"Where else? I'm taking you to my photo shoot in my car."

'_Alone with you?? Where the hell is Naruto?!'_

A/N: Well there it is, my new chap. Just so you know there's gonna be a couple of funny chapters, then a whole lot of drama!! MUWAHAHAHAHA!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey

A/N: Hey!! Sorry for not getting the 4th chapter up as quickly as this one….but anyways i know a lot of you may think it's weird Hinata isn't shy and all but you'll find out in the later chapters why, so bear with me for now!! Also Solosan, the only reason Ino was acting like that is because Haku was close to her….she so doesn't act like Hinata in this fic…..trust me. I hope you all keep reviewing!!

Chap. 5 Haku you suck

"Don't touch anything." Sasuke ordered as Hinata buckled her seatbelt.

"Don't touch anything." Hinata mimicked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I do not sound like that."

"Yeah, yo momma sounds like that…" Hinata mumbled to herself while giggling.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." Sasuke snapped while glaring at Hinata.

"I d-didn't say a-anything." Hinata stuttered.

They drove the rest of the way in silence. When they finally reached Sasuke said, "Ok. We're here. Don't just sit there, get out." Hinata rolled her eyes and got out.

1234 Inside 1234

Hinata saw Ino with her back turned towards her and she was jumping around. "Um…Ino? Are you ok?"

Ino turned around and Hinata saw a cute baby boy in her arms with the same color hair and eyes as her. "Oh! Hey Hinata! I'm just trying to put this kid to sleep."

"Looks like you did a good job. Your gonna make a great wife Ino." Haku said.

Ino blushed and looked down at the baby in her arms sleeping peacefully. "Thanks Haku."

Haku smiled at her while Hinata rolled her eyes. _'Get a room, hotel or something!' _she thought. "I didn't know you had a baby Ino."

"Huh? Oh! This isn't my child. He's my cousins, I'm just looking after him for today."

"Awwwwww! He's so cute!" Hinata squealed.

"Come on people! I'm not paying you to stand around all day!" Sasuke yelled at them.

"You're not even paying us!" Haku yelled back.

"And why the hell would I start?!" Sasuke snapped.

1234 1234 1234 1234 1234 1234

"Hinata! If you don't bend that sorry back of yours, i'll go over there and bend it myself!" Sasuke shouted at her.

"If i bend my back anymore i'll break it!"

"Break it for all I care! Just as long as I get my picture! And Haku, you look dead right now, actually you look worst that dead!"

"I'll like to see you try holding a _**2,000 ton**_ girl in your arms!"

"Hey! Who are you calling fat?!" Hinata yelled glaring at him.

"Grrrr! Hinata bend your back!" Sasuke yelled.

"I can't"

"Bend it!"

"I can't"

"Bend it!"

"I can't"

"I'm coming over there!"

"No! I'm bending it!"

"That's what i thought." Sasuke said before snapping the picture.

Haku dropped Hinata and fell down. "I can breathe again!"

"Oh yeah?!" Hinata snapped before choking him.

"Hey! Stop playing around! We have to work you know!" Sasuke yelled.

"But i thought that was the last one!" Hinata complained.

"Well…..that was a great pic." Sasuke thought out loud.

"Well…?" Haku asked.

"Well, _**I Sasuke Uchiha**_, does not just take great pictures."

"You got that right." Naruto said where he was sitting beside Sasuke. "And can you hurry up? I was supposed to pick up Hinata an hour ago."

"Yeah Sasuke, Naruto's right. Beside I have to go to a meeting." Ino said.

Sasuke sighed. "Fine. Get lost."

"Finally." Haku said while helping Hinata up.

"Ooh! My back!" Hinata complained while Haku laughed at her.

Ino walked over to them. "Can you guys take care of Chino for me please?"

"Well, I'll be seeing you around Hinata." Haku said walking away.

"Grrrr! Haku, come back here! Sure Ino…..Haku!"

1234 1234 1234 1234 1234 1234

"Naruto…where's your car?" Hinata asked looking at the spot where Naruto's car was supposed to be.

Naruto laughed nervously. "You see…I kinda ran out of gas…"

"WHAT?! You expect me to walk in six inch heels?!"

"Um…yeah."

"Naruto." Hinata said sweetly, "Put on these shoes and walk to that tree."

"Ok…"

'_All I gotta do is walk to that tree…no problem.'_ Naruto thought. He took Hinata's heels and even though it was a tight fit he got them on. He took one step and fell flat on his face. "Owww…."

Chino, who was in Hinata's arms started to laugh while Hinata took back her heels. "Now what?"

"Sasuke's still here! We can get a ride from h-hey! Wait Hinata! Where are you going?!" Naruto yelled after her.

"I rather walk!" she yelled back.

Naruto sighed as he flipped out his cell phone to call the Uchiha.

1234 1234 1234 1234 1234

"All I had to do was say no and I wouldn't have had to take you two bums with that bag of shit called a baby grocery shopping _**plus **_home _**and **_bring in the dam groceries! Now my car will never smell the same thanks to Chino!" Sasuke complained.

"Oh shut up Teme! Be a man and stop complaining like the little sissy you are!"

"I'll stop being a sissy when you stop being a short, yellow, ninny!"

"Who are you calling a s-." Naruto began.

TWACK

Hinata slapped both boys on the back of the heads with a newspaper. "That's enough!! Chino is sleeping!" Hinata yelled. She rested Chino between them. (On a table in Neji's kitchen) "Now take care of him while I go and change."

Naruto grumbled a 'yes ma'am' while Sasuke rolled his eyes.

The baby started to cry. Naruto and Sasuke stared at him.

And stared

And stared.

And stared.

"Maybe he's broken?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe he's hungry." Sasuke said.

"Maybe it's both." Naruto said with wide eyes and a I-can't-believe-it look on his face.

Sasuke slapped himself.

"What do babies eat?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged.

"I have an idea!" Naruto exclaimed. "Let's give him a burger!"

"No stupid! He has no teeth to chew with, we need to give him something soft to eat…let's ask Hinata, she's a girl right?"

Naruto laughed. "Oh. You're serious. I think Chino here doesn't have an early death wish."

"What do you mean Dobe?"

"Hinata got an F _**plus **_on the infant test in high school. We have a better chance of giving him this burger!"

"For the last time, no Naruto."

"Why not?!"

"Because I said so."

"Oh, so you think your all that?!"

"Shut up."

"Why should I?!"

"Because I said so."

"Oh! So now you think your even more all that huh?!"

Hinata walked back into the kitchen only to hear Sasuke and Naruto arguing and Chino's crying. "What did you guys do to him?!"

"N-nothing! He just started to cry!" Naruto replied.

"Maybe he's hungry." Hinata said.

"Told you." Sasuke said while Naruto rolled his eyes.

Chino's crying got louder.

Hinata sighed. "I wish Neji or Hanabi was here."

"I wish we had an air freshener." Naruto said.

"I wish I wasn't here." Sasuke added.

"I wish Sasuke wasn't here." Naruto said. Sasuke glared at him.

"I wish Naruto had a brain so when I punch him _**he'll**_ know it!"

They started to argue.

"Haku…you suck." Hinata mumbled.

A/N: There's more to come! And if you're wondering why Sasuke doesn't just leave well i don't know so i'm gonna make something corny up….he's Naruto's friend……corny….i know. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey everyone

A/N: Hey everyone!! I know, it's been a while….but i've been kinda busy but anyways here's chapter 6 i hope you enjoy!

Chap. 6 I Feel Sorry For Your Kids

"Sasuke! You change Chino's diaper while Naruto and I get him some food!" Hinata yelled while running away to her kitchen.

When they reached Hinata's kitchen Naruto started to freak out.

"What to do, what to do, what to do!"

Hinata slapped Naruto. "Naruto! Snap out of it! Think! What would a mother give her child to eat!"

"BREAST!"

SLAP

"Naruto! There's no time to be perverted! Get it together!" Hinata yelled at him shaking him violently.

"N-no! Not like that! I meant breast milk!"

"Oh." Hinata said. "Oh! Milk!"

They looked in the fridge for the milk.

"Chocolate or…regular?" Naruto asked.

"Um….regular?"

"Are you asking or are you telling me?"

"Telling you?"

"Huh?" Naruto asked confused from their strange conversation.

They heard Sasuke scream and ran back into Neji's kitchen. (Neji doesn't have much to eat since he's always going out so much, that's why they went in Hinata's kitchen)

When they walked back into the kitchen they saw Sasuke sprawled out on the floor soaking wet and a diaper on Chino's head.

"Oh my god!!" Hinata yelled looking at Sasuke. "Are you trying to kill Chino?!" She then ran past Sasuke and took the diaper off his head.

"Teme?! Are you ok?!" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sat up and spit out a yellow liquid. Sasuke has officially cracked.

"WHAT KIND OF FUCKING CHILD PEE LIKE THAT?! I COULD'VE BEEN KILLED!! THAT KID BELONGS UNDER ARMY SUPERVISION!!" Sasuke screamed. He wiped off some brown stuff that came from Chino's diaper that resembled 'chili'. "PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS CHILI!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!! WHAT IS THAT?!" Hinata yelled while pointing towards Chino you know what. (At least she knew he was a boy)

Naruto looked, grimaced, and then rolled his eyes. "That's a penis Hinata." Naruto said matter-of-factly.

"I'm sorry Naruto that I don't know what a penis looks like!!"

Sasuke snorted and Hinata glared at him while Naruto changed Chino's diaper correctly and gave him the bottle of milk. Finally Chino stopped crying.

"It's about time!" Hinata exclaimed.

1344 LATER ON 1234

Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke were on the couch watching TV. She had lend Sasuke some clothes from the guest room while Naruto made some jokes about Sasuke smelling like shit…all the time.

Chino was napping on Hinata's lap. Hinata sighed. _'Finally, no noise.'_

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Hinata muttered to herself, Naruto started to panic, and Sasuke walked out of the room. He came back with a newspaper.

TWACK

Chino got very quiet…

"I saw nothing." Hinata stated.

"OH MY GOD!! I FEEL SORRY FOR YOUR KIDS!!" Naruto yelled at them.

_Ding Dong_

"I'll get it!" Hinata said before getting up and grabbing Chino. She opened it to find Ino there.

"H-hey Ino……no! Chino wasn't any problem! T-there's not a bump on his head! It's probably a mosquito bite……uh-huh…Bye!!" Hinata slammed the door shut.

"A mosquito bite?! That's the best you can come up with?! That bump was as big as Sasuke's ego!" Naruto shouted.

Hinata rolled her eyes, "It wasn't _**that big **_Naruto."

"Still here." Sasuke snapped.

"Whatever." Both Hinata and Naruto stated.

Neji walks in the living room looking pissed. "What the hell is wrong with Ino?! She's screaming at me about mosquito problems!" Neji sighed. "I need to cool down. I'm gonna get some water."

"Wait! N-Neji don't g-go in there!" Hinata stuttered out but it was too late. Neji had already seen the pee all over his kitchen floor. Brown stuff, and diapers. He took one step and fell flat on his face on the very messy floor.

He wiped some brown stuff off of his shoulder. "GGGGGGRRRRRR!! This better be CHILI!!" he growled out.

Hinata and Naruto doubled over laughing.

Neji glared at them then smirked evilly. There was only one thing on his mind. Revenge.

A/N: Well that's all! - I know. I know. Not much but chapter 7 isn't going to be very long either. I might write 8 also for the heck of it…….but anyways, REVIEW!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chap

Chap. 7 Neji's Revenge

A/N: Hey was sup? Just giving you a warning from now but this chapter is short.

"Don't you think this is a little extreme Neji" Hinata asked from her position on the floor with a toothbrush scrubbing the tiles of Neji's kitchen.

"Yeah Neji!" Naruto yelled for the hell of it.

"No." Both Neji and Sasuke said.

"Ow! My back hurts!" Hinata complained.

"Lucky you, you can _**feel **_your back." Naruto told her. "How come Sasuke isn't doing anything!!"

"Because I was just an innocent bystander that got caught up in all this mess." Sasuke snapped.

"True." Neji agreed.

"You idiots agree on everything! Why don't you become gay and marry each other?!" Hinata yelled at them.

"Good idea." Sasuke said.

"I hope you don't mind me being gay Hinata." Neji added.

Hinata and Naruto spun their heads around, "NANI?!"

Sasuke and Neji started to laugh.

"You should've seen your face!" Sasuke said laughing hard.

"Actually, I have a picture right here." Neji said while holding up a picture of Hinata and Naruto jacked up facial expression. "It's priceless!"

"I'll give you 200 hundred dollars for it!" Both Hinata and Naruto yelled.

"Didn't you hear?! I said it was priceless!" Neji snapped at them.

A/N: Not even a page long……so sad, I know. But at least I got a chapter up…….well anyways you guys should read this SasukeXHinata fan fic. It's called First Time by 21me21. It's about the every day life of seniors just Naruto style so you know it's gonna be funny and crazy! Actually my older sis wrote it and I help her with the chapters. She's older by one year. Just one year, and she thinks she's the boss of me. Sigh. I hate being the youngest. Not.


	8. Chapter 8

Chap

Chap. 8 Shopping

A/n: Oh look, chap 7 and 8 in the same day aren't I special.

Hinata was sleeping peacefully until she heard Naruto screaming, "GET OUT OF THE WAY YOU FREAKIN' LUNATIC!! WHO TAUGHT YOU HOW TO DRIVE?! A MONKEY?!"

Hinata quickly sat up looking around. She was in the backseat of Naruto's Ferrari. She climbed into the front seat scaring the shit out of Naruto. "AAAAHHHH!! MONKEY!!"

"Naruto. I'm not a monkey."

"Oh, sorry Hina-chan."

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?"

Naruto smirked. "What made you think I would listen?"

Hinata rolled her eyes while giggling. "Why did I wake up in your car?"

"Don't you remember? We were going to the mall and you got dress but then fell asleep on the couch."

"So instead of waking me up…you just took me?"

"Don't worry! I did the same thing to Sasuke!"

Hinata looked around Naruto's car. "Then where is he?"

Naruto laughed evilly. "Oh, he's in the trunk."

"Naruto!" Hinata screamed at him.

Naruto was munching on some McDonald pancakes, "What?!"

"Are you crazy?!"

"Huh?" Naruto asked. _'I didn't think she would get so mad if I put Sasuke in the trunk…'_

"You just ran a red light."

"Oh! Phft! That's nothing, I do that all the time."

They heard a click noise before Sasuke came through the backseat from the trunk. He had a murderous look on his face.

"NARUTO!"

"Eep! Y-yes?"

"I'm gonna kill you!!"

Naruto bright orange Ferrari (with a ninetales fox sticker on the hood) started swerving right and left since Sasuke and Naruto was fighting in the backseat. There was no one at the wheel and they were heading for the building.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Hinata screamed as she pulled the emergency breaks. They stopped mere inches away from the building. Hinata was breathing heavy as she looked back at Sasuke and Naruto to see that Sasuke had Naruto in a headlock. She glared at them before taking off her shoe. "This is gonna hurt you more than it's gonna hurt me." She then started to beat both Sasuke and Naruto with the heel.

1234-- At The Mall --1234

The group was in the cafeteria at the mall sitting at a table.

"What do you want Dobe?"

"Don't call Naruto a Dobe!"

"I can call him anything I want to Dope."

"Did……did you just call me a……call me a Dope?"

"Yeah, what are you gonna do abo-."

"SHUT UP!!" Naruto yelled at them, " I can't take it any longer! You guys have been arguing ever since we got here!"

"To think that I wouldn't even be here if you didn't drag me here IN YOUR TRUNK!!" Sasuke yelled at him.

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Suck it up Uchiha."

"Anyways," Naruto began quickly, "I'm gonna get a gift for Hanabi. But I need you guys help."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Just get him some clothes and let's get the hell out of here."

"HANABI'S A GIRL TEME!!" Naruto growled out at Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed. "Then get her some jewelry."

"Hanabi has enough jewelry, let's get her some clothes." Hinata stated.

"OK!" Naruto yelled while walking toward a women store.

Hinata grabbed Naruto back. "Naruto! What are you doing?!"

"Going in there. It is a woman store right?"

Hinata blushed. "Y-yeah but let's t-try a different s-store." She then pushed Naruto away from the thongs and bra store. Sasuke snickered at Naruto's dumbness.

1234 -- After 5 hours -- 1234

"Ok….this isn't working. Let's split up!!" Naruto yelled. "Sasuke you're with Hinata! Bye!!" He then ran away laughing maniacally.

"Just my luck." Sasuke muttered as the two of them walked into a store.

"Shut up Sasuke. Ooh! This looks cute!" Hinata said while holding up a shirt that said 'Don't Feed The Models'.

Sasuke looked Hinata up and down "It should say 'Feed The Models'."

Hinata whipped her head around "What was that Uchiha?!"

"HI! How may I help you lovely couple?" a sales woman asked.

Hinata and Sasuke started to laugh.

"M-me?! H-him?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I wouldn't date him if he was the last man on earth!" Hinata said laughing.

"HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA! And I wouldn't date her to save humanity!"

Hinata rolled her eyes, "That's because you're not human Sasuke, besides we all know you would die to date me.'

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Nope. Just die."

"GGGGGGGGRRRRRR!! What's that supposed to mean?!" Hinata snapped.

"Well um……since you don't need my help…" The saleswoman said before walking away.

Hinata and Sasuke starred after her retreating back.

"What's her problem?"

1234 -- With Naruto -- 1234

'_Hmmm….I wonder if Sasuke and Hinata are getting along now? Bull shit. Oh well they better. If my master plan works Neji won't be breathing down my neck with a knife………it may take a while but hopefully it will happen.'_

_A/N: Hello and now goodbye!! I hope you all like this chapter and remember to review! I would really appreciate it if you are still reading my fan fic if you could continue to write review. But anyways, until next time, BYE! _


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey everybody, I know you're all probably really pissed at me for not updating sooner but I can make it up to you by writ

A/N: Hey everybody, I know you're all probably really pissed at me for not updating sooner but I can make it up to you by writing three more chapters if I'm not too lazy…MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA……What's this?! A cookie?! Three more chapters here I come!! But first;

Chap. 9 A Delayed Photo Shoot Due To Tight Pants

An exhausted Hinata and Sasuke walked up to Naruto Ferrari and Hinata asked him, "Are we done yet?"

"Stop complaining Hyuuga." Sasuke snapped at Hinata.

"I wouldn't be complaining if I wasn't with you, Uchiha!" Hinata snapped back.

Naruto glared at them. "NO! And stop arguing!"

"But…I have a photo shoot to go to!" Hinata argued.

Naruto sighed. "Fine. But I'll only be able to drop you guys there, I have a date with Hanabi."

"Who cares Dobe?" Sasuke snapped.

"Care to repeat that Teme?!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Do-."

"SHUT UP!!"

-- 1234 -- 1234 -- AT THE SHOOT

"Hey Hinata!" Ino yelled while waving at her.

"Hi Ino! How's Chino?"

"Great! How's your mosquito problem?"

Sasuke snickered.

"Better." Hinata said, glaring at Sasuke.

"Cool, here's your outfit."

"Thanks Ino but…what size are these pants?"

"Size five, why?"

"Oh, they are way too big for me."

"Don't worry I bought a spare, it's a size zero."

"Um…I wear size 2."

"So?! Just wear the stupid size zero." Sasuke snapped.

"Dumbass." Hinata hissed before going in the dressing room.

"It's smartass to you!" Sasuke yelled after her.

AFTER AWHILE

"Um…Ino?"

"Yeah? You done?"

"Sorta…" Hinata mumbled. Ino walked into the changing room.

"What's the problem?"

"I can't button my pants."

"Here, let me help you."

"Have a go at it."

AFTER AN HOUR

"What's taking them so dam long?!" Sasuke screamed. He stormed into the dressing room. Hinata was all dressed and the pants where now buttoned. Hinata was turning red.

"What's wrong with it?" Sasuke asked looking at Hinata.

Ino looked at Sasuke ignoring his rude comment on Hinata, "Oh! It's nothing! She just can't breathe, the pants are too tight." She snapped her head back towards Hinata. "OH MY GOD!! HINATA!!" Her eyes went huge. "OH NO, DUCK!!"

"Where?" Sasuke asked looking around. (Some smartass)

PING

Sasuke was sprawled out on the floor (again) a button imprint on his face.

"Um…I think he's dead…" Ino stated while poking him. "You better call the paramedics."

Hinata rolled her eyes. "I'll call them."

AFTER AWHILE

"Ok! I called them!"

"Great! Which hospital?"

"Um…Uzimake express?" Hinata replied.

"What?! You called Naruto?! I thought you was calling someone to _**help **_Sasuke!"

"What do you mean? Naruto knows his stuff!"

"The boy doesn't even know how to put a bandage on his thumb."

"Yes he could!"

Ino rolled her eyes just as when Naruto barge through the doors. "I got the message! WHO KILLED TEME?!"

"Hinata." Ino mumbled.

Hinata glared at her. "He's not dead, he's just unconscious."

"So…how did Sasuke get that big, huge, ugly, pink, purple, red, zit-like, bump on his forehead?" Naruto asked

"My um…button popped." Hinata said while blushing.

Naruto stared at Sasuke then at the button next to his face.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Naruto laughed loudly.

"It's not funny! He could be seriously injured!" Ino yelled at him.

"B-By a b-button?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Sasuke woke up due to all the noise Naruto was making. "Shut up you little punk! I have a headache."

"FROM A BUTTON!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"What does he mean?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

Ino sighed. "Nothing, let's just cancel the shoot. It's getting late."

A/N: Well I'm here watching avatar and eating a cookie from subway….or was. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you leave a review for every chapter I make or I'll give up writing forever……..so serious, I need you guys support.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Well, only two more chapters

A/N: Well, only two more chapters. To me the story was getting kind of boring if not lame from no action. So how's this for action?!

Hinata: Wait, what do you mean by action?

Sasuke: This action better be for kicking a specific grey cat for hacking on my favorite t-shirt that I couldn't remove the stain or smell from!!

Hinata: Sigh. What color was your shirt Sasuke?

Sasuke: Black.

Hinata: …

Sasuke: Hinata?...I was joking.

Hinata: Good I thought you was serious for a sec-

Sasuke: OMG! It's that cat again!! (Runs after cat)

Hinata: If this action includes me sitting anywhere near him for more than a millisecond I will gentle fists his ass.

Author: Now, now, Hinata. This is not a fighting fan fic. Well…not yet. Muwahahahah-

Hinata: I get to punch Sasuke?

Author: For interrupting my evil laugh, no.

Hinata: I hate you.

Sasuke: (Back from chasing poor innocent cats) What did I do?

Hinata: Not you! Well…actually yes I do hate you too.

Sasuke: Not as much as I hate you.

Hinata: Wanna bet?

Sasuke: (spots cat again) YOUUU!! (runs after cat)

Hinata: Freak

Author: If only you knew.

Hinata: WHAT?! What do you mean by that?! Hello?! Don't walk away from meeeeeee!!

--LOL--

Chap. 10 Pajama Party

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Naruto!! It's not funny!!" Hinata yelled at him while Naruto was driving her back to Neji's mansion.

"HAHAHA!! HINATA'S FAT!! HAH-."

"DIE!!" Hinata yelled while shoving her purse down Naruto's throat.

"HINATA!! DON'T KILL MY BOYFRIEND!!" Hanabi yelled at her since they had reached the mansion.

Naruto spat out Hinata's purse.

"Gross! I'm gonna get something to eat." Hinata grumbled.

"Make sure it's fat-free!" Naruto yelled after her while laughing.

Hinata walked in and slammed the door. She could've heard Neji scream at her for slamming his 3 thousand dollar door. Hinata slumped down on the couch. She heard Neji coming downstairs to yell at her some more.

"HEY NEJI!" Hinata yelled at her cousin. She heard a thump to her left. Hinata looked over to see Neji on the floor rubbing his ear.

"What the hell was that for?! …….no respect…….."

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Anyways, can I invite some friends over?"

"Whatever." Neji replied while sipping on some ice tea.

Hinata grabbed the drink and drank some then gave it back. Neji looked at the cup in his hands then at Hinata. This kept going for 3 minutes.

"HINATA!"

"What?"

"YOU JUST DRANK OUT OF MY CUP!!"

"So?"

"SO NOW YOUR DISGUSTING BACKWASH IS IN THERE!! **WHERE'S THE NEAREST TOXIC WASTE DUMP?!" **Neji screamed.

"Oh shut up you-." Hinata was interrupted by the sound of someone moaning. "Uh….."

Neji looked out the window to see Naruto and Hanabi **still** making out. He quickly ran out the door.

"OK!! BREAK IT UP YOU TWO!!" He yelled. They ignored him. Neji threw the rest of the tea on them (Yes Neji actually made ginseng tea and put it in the fridge to cool and made it into ice tea), "_**I SAID TO BREA-.**_"Neji began.

"AARGH!! Neji! You got my hair all wet!! And now it's all sticky!!" Hanabi complained.

"Don't worry Hanabi, I'll wash it for you." Naruto said seductively.

Neji then pulled multiple scissors out of his back pocket. "I'LL CUT OFF ALL OF HER HAIR BEFORE YOU CAN DO THAT!!"

Hinata laughed as Neji and Hanabi argued outside.

-- 1234 LATER ON 1234 --

Lee, Tenten, Temari, Ino, Haku, Shikamaru, Neji, Hanabi, and Naruto was downstairs all in pj's. _'Who invited Lee?'_ Hinata thought.

Ino was wearing a purple strapless shirt that showed her stomach and tight black shorts.

Tenten was wearing a see through magenta dress that came to her mid thigh with a black bra and matching underwear pants. (Yes there is such a thing)

Temari was wearing a strapless black bra with a fishnet shirt over it and black long baggy pajama pants.

Hanabi was wearing a strapless white dress that showed all her curves and reached mid thigh.

Hinata was wearing a dark purple bra and short pants with a see through Lilac robe over it.

Lee was wearing no shirt with green boxers.

Naruto was wearing a white male tank with orange and black pants. (From Naruto Shippuden pants)

Neji was wearing a Navy blue male tank with long baggy black pj's pants.

Shikamaru was wearing a black male tank with long white baggy pj pants.

Haku was wearing a fishnet shirt (showing off his muscles and abs) with navy blue long baggy pj pants.

"Anybody brought a DVD?" Haku asked.

"I brought 'Wanted'" Temari yelled.

"Of course." Shikamaru grumbled.

Everybody laughed as Temari glared at Shikamaru.

"D-Do w-we have to w-watch that v-violent m-movie?" Ino asked terrified.

Temari rolled her eyes. "No duh bimbo. Now since your complaining, make us some snacks so you can miss some of the movie. And turn off the lights!"

Ino grumbled and walked out while leaving the lights on.

Temari got up and turned off the lights muttering, "Stupid blondes." (Sorry for all you blondes reading this)

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Naruto yelled. He opened the door to reveal Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke!" He yelled again.

'_Sasuke's here?! Who invited him?!' _Hinata thought.

Sasuke was wearing a grey male tank with long baggy grey pj pants.

The movie started and of course Hinata ended up sitting next to Sasuke. (A/N: Muwahahahahahahaha!! That is all)

Hinata was actually enjoying the movie even though she was next to Sasuke and they were the only ones on the floor, but she was enjoying it. Well, until a bullet went through a guy forehead. She covered her face with a pillow. Ino had finally came with the snacks and handed her the popcorn just as another guy got shot.

"Why do they have to make it look so real?!" Hinata whispered to herself.

Sasuke snickered.

Hinata glared at him. "What's so funny?"

"Your face, it's funny looking."

Hinata threw popcorn at him which he dodged and it ended up hitting Ino which made her scream.

"SHUT UP!" Everybody else yelled at her.

"Hey Hinata!! Pass the popcorn!" Temari yelled at her.

'_Funny how nobody says 'shut up' when she yells.' _Shikamaru thought.

"Ok." Hinata replied while handing Temari the popcorn.

"Hey Hinata, want some Tostitos?" Haku asked her.

"Sure." Hinata said. Haku threw the bag of chips at her which hit her face. She glared at him. "Oh thank you Haku." She snapped.

"Your welcome!"

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Ino, pass the dip."

Sasuke snorted. "Yuk."

"Shut up. Hurry up Ino!"

Ino was so engrossed in the movie that she spilled the dip all over Sasuke and Hinata.

"You just had to get dip." Sasuke snapped at her.

Hinata glared at him before saying "Come on."

A/N: I should leave it as a cliffhanger and let your minds think of some dirty stuff that they are going to do, but let me remind you this fan fic is rated t for teens. Besides, I have to do two more chapters.

Hinata: Now I have to take a bath!

Sasuke: Why?

Hinata: Because I was sitting next to you.

Sasuke: You're the one that said to come on.

Hinata: Yeah….so I can gentle fists your ass!

Sasuke: You can't beat me. I'll use my fire jutsu and watch as you shrivel up and die.

Hinata: I will make you pay…….Muwahahahahahahahahaha! In the next Chapter!

Sasuke: Um…Hinata?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Let the games begin

A/N: Let the games begin!! Muwahahahahaha!

Hinata: I don't even want to know.

Sasuke: I hope she means I don't have to kiss you.

Neji: KISS?! No ones kissing my little innocent sweet Hinata!

Sasuke: I hate you. So just to spite you I will kiss it- I mean her.

Neji: (pulls out a gun) What was that? I didn't hear you.

Sasuke: Huh? Yeah! I'm Coming! Sorry, but I gotta go my mom is calling me….(runs away)

Neji: I thought his mom died?

Hinata: She is dead. He used it as a pathetic excuse to get away from you.

Neji: (slaps forehead) I can't believe I fell for that!!

Hinata: I can.

Neji: Don't talk back to me woman! (runs after Sasuke with the gun)

Sasuke: Is he gone?

Hinata: Where the fuck did you come from?!

Sasuke: God he's over protective.

Hinata: I said where- wait isn't that the title for this chapter?

Sasuke: Yeah yeah yeah whatever can't you shut up?

Hinata: NEJI!! I FOUND HIM!!

Sasuke: NOOOOO!

Neji: I've got you now!!

--LOL--

Chap. 11 God He's Over Protective

"You didn't need to follow me to my room Uchiha."

"You said 'come on'"

"Yeah, now I say jump off a cliff, go find a cliff." Hinata snapped as she turned on the lights.

"Ahh! What kind of pajama's are those?!" Sasuke yelled. (He didn't see her outfit before since the lights were off) He was completely red and backed up against the wall.

An idea formed in Hinata's mind. _'How fun will it be to play with the Uchiha?'_

She walked toward him seductively, "What? You don't like it?" she while pushing up against him. Her hands was on his chest and her legs was on his.

Sasuke gulped. _'What is she doing? Wait a minute….two can play at that game.' _Sasuke wrapped an arm around her waist and the other hand was on her thigh. "Of course I like it, I can eat you up all up." He whispered seductively in her ear.

Hinata turned bright red, '_Ok…time to abort.' _

Sasuke trailed his fingers along Hinata's full lips, "Mmmm, delicious."

"AAAH! I can't take it longer!" Hinata screamed running into her bathroom. She could hear Sasuke's laughter from outside the bathroom.

After awhile Hinata walked out of the bathroom in the exact same thing just in black. Sasuke was wearing the same thing.

"Why didn't you change?" Hinata asked.

"I did."

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Into the same thing? How lame." She then finally realized where Sasuke was. "Get off my bed!" she snapped.

Sasuke rolled his eyes from where he was sitting, "Make. Me."

Hinata stormed over toward him but then tripped over her own foot and fell on top of Sasuke. _'Now's my chance to get back at him.' _

"So, Sasuke-kun," Hinata began, "I heard you have a great body…can I see it?"

Sasuke could've felt her lips on his ear and he was bright red.

"More importantly," Hinata said tugging on his pants, "Can I feel it?"

Sasuke backed up……right off the bed.

Hinata laughed and walked out the room satisfied with her work.

Sasuke glared at the bed. _'She is going down'_

-- 1234 BACK DOWNSTAIRES 1234 --

"What's up with you and Sasuke, Hinata?" Ino asked.

The girls were huddled in one corner and guys in the other.

"Yeah Hinata, you guys keep flirting with each other." Tenten said slyly.

"Are you guys in love?" Hanabi asked.

"If you are, use a condom." Temari added.

Hinata blushed, "N-No w-we d-do n-not l-like each o-other." Hinata stuttered.

Hanabi smirked evilly, "Yeah right, there's something going on between you two."

'_Yeah, a game to see who can seduce the other the mos_t.'Hinata thought while trying to cover her blush with a pillow.

1234 WITH THE GUYS 1234

"So spill the beans, what's up between you and Hinata?" Haku demanded.

"Yes. You two keep flirting with each other." Neji agreed. "Don't go beyond that." Neji snapped.

"If you like her Teme tell her! Or show her…" Naruto said while wiggling his eyebrows.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said while looking at Naruto, "Use a condom."

"Forget about the condom!" Lee added, "Ride her like a-."

"Would you like to finish that Rock Lee?!" Neji asked with a murderous aura surrounding him.

"Um…is that a trick question?"

"Teme, if you guys do, do i-." Naruto began.

"HAHAHA! He said dodo!" Lee said laughing while everyone stared at him, "What? That's hilarious!"

"Anyways, as I was saying, if you guys do it, name a child after me!"

"What if the 'child' ends up being aids?" Haku asked him with a smirk.

"Oh! Then he can name it Sasuke junior, or something."

Sasuke glared at them. He was just about to yell at them until he saw Hinata get up to go into the kitchen. _'Now's my chance to get back at her.' _ Sasuke thought as he got up.

"Yeah! Release the tiger!" Lee yelled after him.

"If you release _**that**_ tiger in my house I'm gonna be the hunter who shoots it!" Neji growled.

'_God he's over protective.' _Sasuke thought.

A/N: Only one more chapter to go then I'm finish for the month or week…..but whatever. Leave a review!

Hinata: Oh my god, I can't believe Lee said that!

Sasuke: ….

Hinata: Sasuke?

Sasuke: ….

Hinata: Aw come on Sasuke don't tell me you're still mad that I let Neji get you.

Sasuke: ….

Hinata: Wuss…


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This is the last chapter for like the rest of the month or week

A/N: This is the last chapter for like the rest of the month or week! I hope you haven't lost interest in my story or you think it's getting boring because if you feel this way then don't be shy you can tell me…I may-will cuss you out for it but I will do better and I'll be more than happy if you tell others to read my story. My goal is to try to get at least 40 reviews for this many chapters cuz that would be so awesome! If I get more I'll bawl my eyes out with tears of joy! Anyway enjoy!

Hinata: Oh come on Sasuke, you can't be serious! Talk to me!

Sasuke: ….

Hinata: It couldn't have been that bad.

Sasuke: ….

Hinata: You punk!!

Sasuke: Oh, so now I'm a punk?

Hinata: YAY! You're talking to me now!! (Bear hugs Sasuke)

Sasuke: (trying to get out of Hinata's embrace) This can not get any worse.

-- LOL --

Chap. 12 Accidents Do Happen

Sasuke walked in the kitchen to find Hinata looking for something in the fridge. He leaned on the fridge door, "So…did your friends ask about our flirting game?"

"Yeah, they did…but your friends weren't exactly quiet about it." Hinata snapped at him. Her face was still red when Lee yelled out 'release the tiger' as she retreated to the kitchen.

Sasuke closed the fridge door holding Hinata's waist in one hand and tilted her chin up in the other.

"Are you blushing Hinata?"

"N-No."

"Liar."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"No." Hinata pushed Sasuke away and opened the fridge door again. "Where the hell is that can of soda?!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "It's right there."

Hinata squinted her eyes, "Where?"

"What are? Blind?!" Sasuke was now leaning over Hinata pointing inside the fridge. "It's right there!"

"That's a pineapple Sasuke." Hinata snapped. She turned around to gloat in his face but ended up closing the distance between them and they were now lip-locking.

Both Hinata and Sasuke eyes turned huge. They immediately pulled away from another. "That was an accident." They both said at the same time. (A/N: They Finally KISSED!! Even though it was an accident…)

"Right." Hinata said quickly. "W-Where did you s-say that soda was?"

"B-Behind the pineapple."

Hinata moved the pineapple and then scowled. "No its not."

"Liar."

"Your one to talk." Hinata snapped.

Sasuke was once again leaning over her. "It was there a second ago."

"Yes Sasuke, I believe you."

"You do?"

"NO! You expect me to believe that a soda disappeared from behind a pineapple?!"

"Maybe if you would move your big ass I could see better!"

"I remember back at the mall you were calling me scrawny!"

"Yeah. What was I thinking?"

"Do you want to get need where the sun doesn't shine?"

"Do you?"

"GRRR! What are you implying?!"

"What are you implying?"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Fine."

Hinata turned around to slap Sasuke but ended up lip-locking…again.

But this time they didn't pull back.

1234 -- IN THE LIVING ROOM -- 1234

"What's taking them so long?! I'm thirsty!!" Naruto complained.

Neji rolled his eyes. "Then why don't you go find out what's taking them so long?"

"Can't you do it?"

"By doing it I hope you mean shoving your whole leg up your ass." Neji snapped getting pissed.

Naruto cringed. "Why are you so mean to me?"

"Because I hate you."

"Why do you hate me?"

"You'll find out in another chapter."

"Huh? What Chapter?"

"Shut up."

1234 -- IN THE KITCHEN -- 1234

Hinata and Sasuke were still kissing. Sasuke was sucking on Hinata's bottom lip which made her gasp which gave him free access into Hinata's mouth.

"S-Sasuke…" Hinata couldn't even finish her sentence. She was enjoying it that much. Sasuke smirked as his tongue played with Hinata's. He was holding her waist in his hands and their bodies were pressed against each other.

Naruto barged through the doors and Sasuke and Hinata jumped apart. Luckily Naruto didn't see anything. "What's taking you guys so dam long?!" Naruto yelled. Neither of them answered.

Naruto looked in the fridge, moved the milk and took out a soda. "Sheesh! Is it that hard?!" he said before walking out.

"Ok…now I feel dumb." Hinata said. "By the way, that kiss Sasuke………was another accident."

"Agreed." Sasuke said.

He once again was holding Hinata's waist.

"W-What are y-you doing?"

Sasuke smirked, "Making another accident."

Hinata smiled while wrapping her arms around Sasuke's neck. "Accidents do happen."

1234 -- AFTER THE PARTY -- 1234

Hinata was on her bed staring out the window at the sky. She heard a knock on her door. "It's open!" Hanabi walked in. "I said it was open, not to come in."

Hanabi rolled her eyes, "Whatever, what took you and Sasuke so long in the kitchen?"

"We were looking for the soda……"

"Uh-huh right, I wonder how it will feel to kiss him?"

"Don't you have a boyfriend?!" Hinata snapped.

"Ooohhh! Someone's jealous!" Hanabi sang while running out.

Hinata rolled her eyes and continued looking at the night sky.

1234 -- AT SASUKE'S HOUSE -- 1234

Sasuke was in his room thinking about Hinata and looking at the sky. He heard a knock on his door. "It's open."

The person opened the door and walked in. With his back still turned away from the door Sasuke said, "I said it was open, not to come in."

"Is that any way to talk to me Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke turned around and glared at the person. "What are you doing here?"

A/N: HAHAHA! I bet you are all wondering who this mysterious person is and some of you might even know…..not!

Sasuke: I know. It's –

Author: Shut up you blasted bastard!

Hinata: (Still hugging Sasuke)

Author: I think someone is growing on you…..but in your case…clinging to you! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Sasuke: That had to be the worst joke I ever hear-

Lee: HAHAHAHAHAHA! That is hilarious!

Author: Why thank you Lee.

Sasuke: I see where you get your sense of humor from Lee.

Lee: Was that an insult?

Sasuke: What do you think…..or in your case assume. HAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Lee: ….

Author: ….

Hinata: ….

Sasuke: HAHAHAHA!! GET IT?! He doesn't have a brain so he has to assume things…..well I think it's funny.

Hinata: (No longer clinging to Sasuke) That's just it Sasuke. **You** think it's funny.

Sasuke: Oh yeah well,……you can't kiss good!

Hinata: What?! You're the one that wanted another kiss bastard!

Sasuke: Because I was in character.

Hinata: What character!?

Lee: Do they always argue like this?

Author: I really don't know.

Lee: But aren't you the author??

Author: Yes, but you see Lee, I don't really pay attention to them after the chapter is finished so they get to do whatever they want.

Sakura: Really?? That means I can finally kiss Sasuke!!

Author: AHHH!! Who let that whore in?! Someone get a shovel and bury that bitch!!

Sasuke: I'll tie her up!!

Hinata: Don't you think you guys are over doing it a little?

Sakura: Oh so you're the slut that kissed my Sasuke-kun!!

Hinata: DIE BITCH!!

Sakura: Huh? What are you doing with that shovel?!

Hinata: This is going to hurt you more than it's gonna hurt me! (Hits forehead)

Sakura: Ha, that didn't hurt.

Author: OH MY GOD!! It's indestructible!!

Sasuke: Not if we pop it with a needle!

Sakura: NOOO!! How did you know?!

Sasuke: I looked in……….the yellow pages!

Lee: Wow they really work?

Sasuke: (Pops Sakura forehead and she shrivels up) Wow…it really does work.

Hinata: Let me see. (Grabs yellow pages) Now what can destroy Sasuke? Light?

Sasuke: NOOOO!

Hinata: (Shines flashlight on him)

Sasuke: (Dead)

Naruto: THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING EMO TEME!!

Hinata: Hmm? What can shut Naruto up?

Naruto: Huh?! What are you doing with that gun?!

Hinata: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Author: (Destroys the yellow pages) I guess I should be mad that Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Lee (he died from laughing too hard) is dead……well I could care less about Sakura.

Hinata: Ditto.

Author: (sees the police coming and runs away)

Hinata: WHAT?! Don't leave meeee!!

Police: Your gonna be in jail for a long time little girl.

Hinata: I hate my life.

A/N: Yes I did enjoy writing this.


	13. Chapter 14

"Hinata, don't you have to be to work today?" Neji asked his cousin while walking pass her room. Her door was wide open and Neji decided to be nosy.

Hinata was sitting in her desk staring at her mirror brushing her hair.

"Hinata?" Neji asked. "Hinata? You should start getting ready." Still no response. Neji began to rolled up the newspaper in his hand before smacking Hinata upside her head.

"Ow!" Hinata shouted. She rubbed her head before glaring at Neji. "Why did you do that? Why are you in my room?"

"I was calling you and you didn't answer. Your door was open too." Neji snapped.

"Oh. Well. . . go away." HInata continued to brush her hair and looked dazed while staring dreamingly at her reflection.

Neji raised his eyebrow. "So. . . Don't you have to go to work today? You should get ready now if you don't want to be late."

Hinata continued to stare at her reflection. Hanabi, who was walking by and noticed Neji smacking Hinata came to watch. She smirked at Neji's bewildered expression.

"So who's the guy?" Hanabi asked while smirking.

"What? Who? Sasuke? Why did yo mention him?" Hinata screamed while panicking and knocking over some things on her desk.

Hanabi laughed while walking away.

"Sasuke?" Neji asked. "What about Sasuke?"

"Um n-nothing. . ." Hinata mumbled while biting her lips.

"Why did you stutter? You're embarrassed! Why are you biting your lips? You kissed him!"

"NO!" Hinata yelled. "Well-"

"Well what?" Neji screamed while shaking Hinata back and forth.

"It w-was b-by a-accident!" Hinata squeaked out. "D-don't b-be m-mad!"

"I'm not mad!" Neji yelled before throwing his fist in the air victorious. "It's about freaking time you got a boyfriend!"

Hinata frowned. "Hey! I've had boyfriends before!"

"Kissing Tommy on the cheek when you were in first grade does not count." Neji told her.

Hinata pouted. "Yes it does. And we're not going. We just kissed."

"Are you a hoe?"

"No!"

"Are you a whore?"

"No!"

"Do want to be a hoe or a whore?"

"NO!"

"Then you better go get him!" Neji yelled.

"Yeah, you're right! Wait-was that supposed to be a motivational little thing back there? You know, about the hoe thing."

"Yes, I worked on it for 3 seconds." Neji replied.

"Hey Hinata, the limo's waiting for you." Hanabi yelled from downstairs.

"Omg! Why didn't you remind me about work Neji?" Hinata yelled while shoving him out of the room so she could change. Neji muttered under his breath before rolling his eyes and walking away.

1234

"Hinata where are you?" Sasuke asked Hinata once she picked up her cell.

"Good morning to you too Sasuke." Hinata replied playfully while her stomachs did flip flops.

"Hinata. Where are you? You can't continue being late like this."

Hinata frowned and checked her watch. "It's only 7:10." 7 in the freaking morning.

"Exactly, you're ten minutes late."

"Um, ok, I'll be there soon?" Hinata was confused. Why was he being so cold towards her?

"Then hurry up."

"O-o-" Hinata was silenced as the phone call ended.

1234

"Hiya!" Ino grinned as Hinata walked on the shoot. "You're ten minutes early! The shoot doesn't start till 7:30!"

Hinata nearly busted a vein when she heard that. "What?" Hinata screamed.

"Hey kiddo. Whaz up?" Haku asked while rubbing her head.

"Hey, you're messing up my curls." Hinata complained.

Haku laughed as Ino went totally starry eyed, "Hi H-Haku."

"Oh, hey Ino, is that a new shirt?"

"Um, yes."

"Yeah, looks nice." Haku smiled.

"Th-th-thank you!" Ino blushed.

Hinata rolled her eyes until Sasuke walked over in dark jeans and a dark blue shirt. How could he make something so simple look so hot?

"Hi Sasuke!" Hinata smiled ready to forgive him.

Sasuke nodded his head at her and looked at Ino. "Ino hurry up and put some make up on these two so we can start the shoot."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming, it's not like they just walked in or anything." Ino replied sourly, mad at Sasuke for ruining her moment.

"Just hurry." he snapped before leaving.

"Is everything ok?" Hinata asked Ino starting to worry.

"Word on the street is," Ino replied with a smirk, "Someone is visiting Sasuke and he isn't too please about it."

"Is it an old ex?" Haku asked smirking. "Last time Kin thought it would be ok to visit the Uchiha and he was a total bitch for three weeks." he told Hinata.

"Who's Kin?" Hinata asked a bit jealous.

"A super hot chick daughter of some famous actor." Haku said dreamily. "She was really hot."

Ino 'accidentally' stepped on his foot. "Opps, sorry." Ino smiled at him.

"Or," Haku who didn't even notice continued, "It could be Sakura!"

"The designer?" Hinata asked. That chick was crazy.

"Yeah but she doesn't look as bad as her clothes! She's even prettier if possible!"

Hinata sighed and face palmed. "Why does it have to be an ex? It could be his mom or something."

"Sasuke's parents are dead." Ino answered her after giving Haku a look.

"Oh." Hinata answered. "Well, how do I look?" She asked Ino trying to change the subject.

"Of course you look amazing, do you not know who your make up artist is? Only the best!" Ino exclaimed proud while Haku rolled his eyes.

"Let's go!" Sasuke yelled at them to hurry up.

"We're coming master!" Haku joked which earned him a glare from the Uchiha.

1234

After the shoot Hinata decided to confront Sasuke. He was acting different toward her now. Could this all be because of an ex girlfriend?

"S-Sasuke?" Hinata asked him as he was about to walk out the door leading to the parking lot.

"What?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked. "Why are you so angry all of a sudden? Did I do something?"

Sasuke expression soften just a bit. "No Hinata, I'm just a bit stressed."

"Oh," Hinata replied not exactly feeling better. "Um, is it because . . . Of the k-of me?"

"Hinata no." Sasuke held her in his arms before brushing a strand of hair from her face. "I told you, things are a bit. . ." He didn't finish his sentenced.

"Are a bit what?" Hinata asked pushing him away. "You should be able to tell me Sasuke."

"I'm trying." Sasuke snapped while closing his eyes.

"You're not telling me anything." Hinata accused him.

"Hinata this doesn't concern you." Sasuke snapped.

"I think it does concern her Sasuke-kun."

"Who are you?" Hinata asked.

"My names Itachi." Itachi smirked at Hinata before holding out his hand for her to shake. "I'm Sasuke's loving older brother." Sasuke rolled his eyes before adding, "He's staying with me until he leaves. You are leaving soon right?"

Itachi ignored Sasuke before asking Hinata, "And you are. . .?"

"Oh," Hinata replied a bit awed at his good looks, she shook her head before reclaiming her hand from his handshake. "My names-"

"Lilac?" Itachi asked. "I remember seeing you in the Nara Mag while I was campaigning in Italy. Your eyes are. . .beautiful."

"Oh, t-thank you," Hinata replied with burning red cheeks. "But that's just my stage name-"

"Your real name is Hinata Hyuuga right?"

"Um, yes."

Itachi smiled at Hinata's confused expression, "Get used to people knowing you without actually knowing you. You're famous now."

"I-I am?" Hinata asked dumbfounded. "Wait- I am!"

Itachi laughed, "Yeah you are, but don't let it all go to your head, I was beginning to like you."

Hinata smiled at him before looking down at the floor, she was still blushing like mad. . .he was a bit charming. "Well it was a pleasure meeting you Itachi, I hope we meet agin."

"No, the pleasures all mines, and maybe we will."

Suddenly Sasuke slammed the exit shut as he left the two, causing Hinata to jump. "Why is he so angry?"

"He's not angry, he's just childish." He took Hinata's hand in his before kissing it. "Ciao."

~A/N- Ok i'm sorry i knoooooooow! Too long! I know this chapter wasn't the best, but next chapter-PROMISE-will be ssssooooo much better! Just bare with me pweeeze!


	14. Chapter 15

"Hinata darling, you're spacing out!" Temari sang as she watched the beautiful girl stare at her food dreamily.

"Hinata, you've been spacing out all evening." Tenten agreed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a bit . . . confused." Hinata replied with a sigh before taking a bite out of her turkey.

"Well you can tell us anything." Temari said, hoping she'd share what on her mind.

"I kissed Sasuke."

"WHAT?" Tenten shrieked while spitting out her champagne.

"Yes!" Temari yelled as she pumped her fist in the air. "Now you can never get fired!"

"It was just some kisses." Hinata muttered while blushing.

"Kisses? That's plural! How many times did you kiss him?" Tenten asked.

Hinata sighed dreamily, "I don't remember."

"That's my girl, making her way up in the world." Temari grinned while patting Hinata on the back.

"Don't listen to her Hinata! That's not the way you should do things!" Tenten said. "I can't believe you kissed THE Sasuke Uchiha! Did you like it?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you so confused?" Temari asked.

"Because we kissed at the party, but then today he wasn't very nice to me."

Tenten gasped, "That jerk!"

"So then I confronted him and he explained that he was just stressed because of the person visiting him."

"An ex?" Temari asked as both her an Tenten leaned in closer to get every detail of Hinata's story.

"No, his brother."

Tenten facepalmed while Temari shrieked.

"What? He's so charming." Hinata defended Itachi.

"They hate each other!" Tenten exclaimed.

"He's so hot!" Temari yelled.

"But Itachi doesn't look like he hates Sasuke, Sasuke's the one who was being mean to him."

"Let's just say hate comes in different varieties." Tenten told Hinata before realizing who they were talking about. "OMG YOU MET _THE_ ITACHI UCHIHA THE WORLD'S MOST FAMOUS MODEL!"

"Um, yeah." Hinata replied a bit overwhelmed with Tenten's description of him. No wonder he was so handsome, but she just assumed it was because he was Sasuke's brother. But now realizing that he was older, that means Sasuke got his looks from him. Yummy.

"Tenten you should learn how to shut up, I can hear you from down the road." Haku grumbled before walking into Temari's office where they were eating dinner with Ino.

"Shut up, Hinata just met Itachi!" Tenten squealed excitedly.

"I heard." Haku smirked. "And you kissed Sasuke hmmm?"

Hinata cheeks colored, "I don't think it's going to progress any more than that. Sasuke doesn't seem that interested in me anymore."

"Well I wouldn't be interested in any girl if the person who killed my parents came waltzing back into my life." Haku replied dryly.

Ino elbowed him. "That's just a rumor." She told the rest of them quickly.

"It has to be true, why else would Sasuke hate Itachi?" Haku replied while rubbing his sore arm.

"Hey, if my older sibling was that fine, I'd hate him too." Temari said.

Everybody laughed at Temari hormones before Hinata bit her lip worried. "I don't think Itachi would do that."

"Don't let his cute face fool you." Ino told her. "He's not even that nice."

"Yes he is! He was very nice to me!"

"Hinata, what man wouldn't be nice to you?" Haku replied with a smirk as Hinata blushed.

"That doesn't mean anything." She mumbled.

"Oooh, maybe Itachi has a little crush on our up and coming star Lilac!" Temari grinned. "Do you know what an uproar this would start in the fashion industry? The world's most famous sexy brothers fighting over you!"

"No one's fighting over me!" Hinata argued. "Sasuke doesn't even like me." she sniffed.

"And I think this is a bit too personal to be brought to the public's attention." Tenten told Temari while giving her a look.

"But that could give Hinata so much publicity! She would become an instant star and I will be rich!" Temari sighed happily envisioning riches beyond her wildest dreams.

"I rather become famous through my own means." Hinata replied before getting up. "And don't tell anybody Temari, I mean it."

Temari nodded her head before continuing to dream of fame and fortune.

"I better go before Neji gets a heart attack." She said before leaving.

123 321

"And where were you?" Neji asked as she walked in.

Hinata sighed. "With Temari Neji." She muttered. She wasn't a kid anymore!"

Neji paled before he looked like he was about to yell at her for being with, who he claims to be, the devils sister.

"And Tenten, Ino and Haku." She said calming him down.

Just then Hanabi sauntered in after blowing kisses to Naruto who grinned before revving up his motorcycle and speeding away.

"What the- - when did Naruto get a motorcycle?" Neji sputtered.

"Today." Hanabi grinned.

"Where's his helmet?"

"Doesn't have one."

"Wait, did you ride home on that thing?"

"Night Neji, I'm off to bed!" Hanabi yelled as she kissed his cheek then ran up the stairs to his room.

Neji stared after her before returning to question Hinata. "Now- -"

"Good Night!" Hinata cut him off as she too kissed his cheek and ran up the stairs to her room.

Just as Hinata finish bathe and change into her pajamas, her cell phone rang.

Unknown.

"Hello, this is Hinata Hyuga, who may I ask is calling?" she asked while sitting down at her desk drawer.

Instead of an answer she heard a dark velvet chuckle that sent shivers down her spine.

"Um. . .who is this?" she asked again.

"Hello Hinata, it's Itachi."

Relaxing a bit, Hinata smiled. "Hi Itachi! How did you get my number?" she asked a bit confused.

"Sasuke gave it to me. Well, he doesn't actually know that he gave it to me."

"You went through his phone?" Hinata asked incredulously.

"Something like that." She could hear the smile in his voice.

Well, since you went through all that trouble . . . Hinata thought with a smile. "What can I do for you Itachi?"

"I just wanted to get to know you more."

"Well there's not much to me, I'm afraid you have to ask for something else."

"I'll gladly will, but I'd rather you beg for me to do so."

Hinata cheeks colored as she blushed at what Itachi was implying. "Well, if you really don't need anything, I was about to go to bed."

She heard soft laughter, "I'm sure you can stay up a bit longer, unless your cousin has a bedtime set up for you."

"He does not!"

"I hoped as much."

Hinata found herself smiling again. "Well, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"I want to know more about you."

"I'd rather not talk about myself." He said, Hinata could hear a slight change in his playful tone but never the less, decided to push for ore.

"Whatever are you afraid of Uchiha?" she asked.

"W- -"

A beeping interrupted whatever he was about to say.

"Wait, hold on, someone's on the next line." Hinata said before switching the line.

"Hello?"

"Hinata,"

"Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

"Yes."

"Oh." Hinata replied, unsure of what to say or feel about the man. He wasn't very nice to her and even now he seemed a bit annoyed.

"What do you want?" She asked.

She heard him sigh, "I wanted to, apologize."

"I'm waiting."

"I'm sorry. If you didn't know before, my brother and I don't really get along, I was upset by his arrival."

"Why couldn't you tell me?" she asked softly.

"I'm not used to sharing my . . . business."

"I understand." She replied with a smile. Like Neji, Sasuke was always in the public eye, he couldn't just do and say whatever he wanted when he wanted to.

She heard a relieved sigh, "I'm glad, I wanted to make sure that you didn't think I was in a bad mood because of you."

"Now I know."

"Hinata, can I make it up to you?"

"You already have." Hinata replied with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Would you like to have dinner with me on my Yacht tomorrow?"

Tomorrow was her day off. "I would love to." She replied amazed that Sasuke was sorry enough to ask her to go on a date with him. He better wanted to, sheesh. And how did he know that that was a good way to ask for her apology? She loved boat rides!

"I'll pick you up at 7."

"Ok." Hinata replied excitedly before she hanged up. Today was turning out all right.

"Well, are you just going to breathe into the phone?" she heard Itachi ask her as her cheeks colored once more. She had forgotten about him!

"Oh, I'm sorry Itachi!"

He laughed, "Who called you?"

"Sasuke." Hinata replied dreamily with a blissful sigh added to it.

"Oh." Was his short reply. "What did he want?"

"He was just making sure I was ok." Hinata replied realizing that she shouldn't have told him who had just called her.

"Well are you?"

"Am I what?"

"OK?"

"Oh! Yes." Now I am. Hinata thought as she wondered what she would wear on her date. She moved to her closet and realized she would need Tenten's expert opinion and Ino's skill with make up if she wanted to impress Sasuke. Maybe the strapless blue would do the trick.

"Hinata, I was wondering if you could show me around."

"Sure." She mumbled as she held up a white summer dress. "Nah," she told herself, too played out.

"Well which is it?"

"Which is what?" she asked confused. What was Itachi talking about.

"I'm beginning to think you're not always there Hinata."

Was he implying that she was slow?

"Tomorrow then?" he continued to ask.

"Yes." She said, not exactly knowing what she was saying yes to.

"I'll pick you up in the morning."

"Wait- -" she began wondering what in the world he would pick her up for.

"Ciao." He said before hanging up.

Hinata stared at the phone in bewilderment. She couldn't call back because he somehow managed to block his number.

Great, now she had two dates.

123 321

"You little pimp!" Temari exclaimed with a laugh as Hinata told her everything the next day.

"I am not a pimp Temari!" she exclaimed slightly pleased at her comment.

"Yeah, yeah." Temari brushed off her remark. "So what are you going to wear for your outing with Itachi?"

"I'm going to cancel of course." Hinata told her. Hinata was surprised that Temari wouldn't think she would. She herself was eating Pops cereal in the kitchen in her pajamas, a t-shirt she stole from Neji and plaid red and navy blue shorts.

"You can't cancel on a sexy celebrity such as Itachi!"

"But I can't date both of them."

"Why not? Besides, it's not dating until someone says it is." Temari replied with a grin.

"But- -"

"You're not dating any of them on that note because nobody said they were dating who so you're free to do as you please."

Hinata thought this over and to a certain extent, Temari was right. "I can do as I please." Hinata agreed.

"Exactly."

"I please to cancel with Itachi then." She continued to say dismantling Temari's joy.

"Hinata!" Temari complained.

"It's not fair to Sasuke."

"It wasn't fair for Sasuke to take out his anger on you but that didn't stop him from doing it!"

"But he apologized."

"I ask you this Hinata, what is the point of words?" Temari asked with a roll of her eyes.

"You're a hopeless pessimist with anything concerning love!"

"Oh, so now you're in love?" Temari asked amused.

"Well, I believe Sasuke, he's really sorry for how he acted."

"Uh-huh and why don't you ask for some advice from Hanabi? She'd tell you the same thing."

"Only because she believes there are no other good men besides her Naruto." Hinata replied dryly. "Besides, she's not here, she snuck out the house last night to be with Naruto, and Neji flew to Hawaii for some commercial he's doing, I think it's for sunscreen."

"But he's tan."

"When does it ever matter, he's hot, so long as the product sells." Hinata laughed just as the doorbell rang.

"Oh that must be Itachi, please reconsider Hinata!"

"I'm not changing my mind Temari, bye now."

"Fine, bye." She could practically see Temari pouting.

"HI I- -" Hinata forgot the ability to pronounce words as she stared at Itachi. Was he that good looking yesterday?

He wore a Hollister navy blue shirt with red letters and dark jeans, each piece of clothing fitting him like a glove. He obviously worked out, Hinata thought while noticing his biceps and he had amazing teeth she though when he smiled at her. His long shoulder-length hair was tousled and out of its ponytail framing his face and giving him the just-rolled-out-of-bed look.

"Hello Hinata." He smiled before brushing pass her.

Wait- -

What?

The plan was to politely tell him there was a misunderstanding and that she had to cancel, all of this taking place where he was outside and she inside. That's why she didn't even bother to get dressed.

"Hi Itachi." Hinata gulped. Just her luck, she was home alone.

"This house is gorgeous, do you live here alone?"

"Um," recently, yes. "About today Itachi," she began, ignoring his question.

He turned toward her and frowned. "Don't tell me you're planning on cancelling giving me my tour." He said.

A tour? Oh, that's all it was? She thought it was a date! A tour of the city was nothing!

"NO," Hinata corrected herself. "I just overslept and I was wondering if you could wait here while I go up and change."

"No problem." He smiled at her once again making her knees weak. Oh dear, maybe this tour wasn't such a good idea after all.

Nonsense, grab your balls and go change woman!

Hinata sprinted up the stairs and ran into her room closing the door behind her. She tore through her closet and found a Michael Kohl's cream colored form fitting sweater which she wore with ripped skinny jeans and heeled boots.

She looked pretty damn hot Hinata thought as she brushed her hair creating a slightly curled pattern. She then put on some diamond earrings before her cell rang again.

"Yes Temari?" she answered while applying some chap stick. It was going to be a cold day.

"I can't believe you cancelled." She sulked.

"I didn't actually, it was a misunderstanding on my part." Hinata smiled as Temari 'whooped' on the next line. "It wasn't a date, it was a tour instead, after all, he's been away from America for so long."

Temari merrymaking died down. "Oh well, promise me a kiss!"

"Temari!" Hinata exclaimed. "I'm dating his brother."

"For the last time, you are not dating anybody!"

"Temari- -" Hinata began to argue before her door opened to reveal Itachi. She quickly threw her phone under her pillow to hide it.

"Oh you're ok." He said sounding relieved.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked as she concentrated to remain indifferent as she brushed her hair. Oh what the hell, AAAAAHHHH ITACHI UCHIHA IS IN MY ROOOOOM!

"I've only been calling you for three minutes now."

Damn Temari, always distracting her!

"Oh sorry, I didn't hear you." She replied while running her fingers through her hair.

"You have beautiful hair." She heard Itachi said as he walked toward her. He gently combed his fingers through it. "As smooth and soft as silk."

"Th-thank you." Hinata replied as Itachi sat behind her on the open bench chair to her dresser.

Noticing her flushed cheeks, he smiled. "You're too cute."

"Um," Hinata didn't know how to react or if she even should. "OK, I'm dressed and ready to go!" she said cheerfully as she practically ran from her room. "Are you coming?" she asked.

123 321

Hinata laughed as Itachi told her about the time he accidentally ran over a mime with his scooter in Italy.

"I honestly never heard a mime talk until then. He cursed me out in five different languages."  
Itachi went on to say as Hinata laughed at the mere image she formed in her head about that.

They were eating dessert at a French style open restaurant. Itachi leaned closer to rest his elbows on the little white table and smiled. "Your turn." He said.

They've been playing 21 questions all day and this was going to be her 19th question. "Ok, shoot." She said as she licked the ice cream sundae from her spoon.

"What do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Hmmmm." Hinata thought. "Uh, I guess I like to swim." She smiled. "It always soothes me, I especially love to chill out on a boat on the lake. My mother used to do that with me when I was a little girl." Hinata ended on a sad note.

"Did something . . . happen?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, we had a boating accident and my mother drowned saving my sister and me. Hanabi hates the water now but I still love it." She replied with a sad laugh. Her tears blurred her vision before Itachi gently wiped her tears away.

"I lost my mother due to an accident as well." He said softly as he held her hands. "Both my parents actually."

"I'm sorry to hear that." She mumbled before realizing something. "It's my turn."

Itachi grinned to see her smile again. "Alright."

"Why does Sasuke hate you?" she asked, startling Itachi.

"I don't know."

"That's not an answer."

"It's my answer."

"Fine then, how did your parents die?"

"No it's my turn." He said removing his hands from hers.

"No it's not, you just asked me two questions back to back, it's still my turn."

He looked slightly uncomfortable. "It was from an accident."

"That's not an answer."

"It's my answer." He replied with a devil grin.

Hinata 'hmphed' before continuing to eat her ice cream.

Itachi laughed at her. "Don't get mad now."

"I'm not mad." Hinata replied crossly.

"I know something that could make you feel better." He grinned. Hinata merely raised an eyebrow.

"Mi baci."

"What does that mean?" Hinata asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

He shook his head "My turn." Itachi smirked.

"Fine." Hinata pouted.

"I want you to take me on another tour."

"That's not a question."

"It's my question."

Hinata smiled. "Ok, but I have to work tomorrow."

"I can wait."

"And the next day."

"I'll count as each second go by."

"And the next day."

He frowned. "Surely you're teasing me."

"I assure you, I'm not." Hinata grinned at his frown.

"Fine then, until there is no more next day, I will wait."

"Now it's my turn." Hinata smiled. "What does that mean?

"What does what mean?" Itachi smirked at her.

"Um . . ." damn! She couldn't remember. "Those words you said earlier!"

"Which ones? I, mean, surely, teasing? Be more specific."

"You know what I mean!"

"But I don't."

"Look who's teasing who." Hinata accused Itachi.

"I rather enjoy it." Itachi grinned before moving closer to Hinata. Hinata looked into his dark eyes and nearly became lost in their depths. She then remembered that she was planning on going on a date with this man's younger brother. She frowned.

"I don't."

"I think you do."

"What's going on here?"

Hinata looked up to see Sasuke staring down at them with an angry expression. He was wearing a navy blue dress shirt with a black tuxedo jacket and black slacks. He was probably on his way to pick her up.

"It's none of your concern." Itachi replied to the angry Uchiha.

"I think it is." Sasuke snapped at his brother before holding out his hand to Hinata. "Hinata?" he asked. Hinata looked guiltily at Itachi before holding the hand Sasuke offered.

"I'm sorry Itachi, I'll see you later." She mumbled as Sasuke helped her up.

"Don't count on it." Sasuke smirked at Itachi's wounded expression.

123 321

"What were you doing with him?" Sasuke asked her as he drove her home.

"I already told you, I was giving him a tour." Hinata said a bit ticked off that Sasuke kept questioning her.

"That's didn't look like any tour."

"We just stopped for a break."

"And where all did you go?"

"To, um . . ." Now that she thought of it, they didn't really go anywhere. They first found that little French restaurant and stayed there talking. Oh! But they had to cut through a park to get there first. "To the park." Hinata said proud of herself.

"You must have been so tired of walking around in a park full of empty benches." Sasuke said sarcastically.

Now his attitude toward everything was really starting to piss Hinata off. The worst part is, he wasn't even jealous! If she was out with Haku or Naruto, he wouldn't have cared less! But because it was Itachi, who he hates, that made him the inquisitor!

"It's none of your concern anyways." Hinata muttered as she opened the door to Sasuke's car and got out. They were now at Neji's.

She could hear Sasuke's dark laughter as she fiddled with her keys.

"You spend a couple of hours with Itachi and now you're talking like him?" He asked as he walked up to her.

"I don't talk like him." Hinata defended herself as she finally got the door to open.

"You could have fooled me."

"I didn't mean to." Hinata snapped as she stormed up the stairs.

"Hinata." She heard Sasuke say on the other side of her closed bedroom door. She had already bathe and was changing into a strapless midnight blue dress that hugged her curves until it splayed out in dark ripples of satin fabric.

"I'm coming." Hinata snapped. She was trying to calm down but it was hard with his hammering her all the time. She sat at her dresser and began to crossly brush her hair.

"Can I come in?"

"No."

He came in anyway and even sat on her bench!

Well what was the point of asking then?

"Hinata I'm sorry."

"Uh-huh."

"I really am."

"OK." She wasn't yet read to forgive him.

"Hinata look at me."

Hinata ignored him as she stared at her refection.

"Please?"

She complied to do as he asked and turned around, finally noticing how close she was to him.

"I don't think you understand why I don't trust easily." He told her softly as he gently removed strands of hair near her lips.

"How could I when you never told me?" she asked and was met with silence. "It has something to do with Itachi." Hinata finished much to Sasuke's surprise.

He smiled ruefully. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes, what does Itachi have to do with me?"

"You were out with him."

"Sasuke I was showing him around!"

Sasuke sighed. He managed to never say the right things.

"Yes, now I know."

"Then stop accusing me."

"I'm not accusing you of anything."

"Yes you are!"

"Of what then?"

"I don't know, you haven't told me yet." Hinata said as she stared into his eyes, so much like Itachi's.

Sasuke smiled. "You have a way with words."

"And you have a way of not telling me anything."

"What do you want to know?"

"I don't even know what to ask." Hinata sighed.

"Nothing's wrong with that." Sasuke grinned. "How about dinner now?"

"Sounds lovely."

123 321

"Am I forgiven?" Sasuke asked as he stood behind Hinata, his arms wrapped around her waist as she stood at the head of the yacht, her hair swaying in the breeze.

"I think you are." Hinata grinned as she turned around into Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke smirked before dipping his head in to kiss her.

It started out slow at first, nothing like the last time he kissed her which was a surprise for the both of them that turned into flirty trifles.

This time he took his time, holding her waist, crushing her body against his, and enjoying the wild feeling of a fiery need within him as her soft body merged with his hard one.

He gently coaxed her full lips to part, and when it finally did, he swooped in to claim the prize. Her lips were soft, her breath sweet, and warm causing that fiery need inside of Sasuke to escalate until he couldn't take it anymore.

Slowly and gently, he pulled back, leaving Hinata gasping for air but needing so much more.

"It's late and you have work in the morning."

Hinata just stared at him. Was he serious?

"I'll tell the captain to turn around." Sasuke said before untangling himself from Hinata and practically running away from her.

Hinata stood there confused and worried, wondering what she did wrong.

123 321

Hinata said her goodbyes and walked up the stairs to Neji's porch. She saw no cars in the garage so that neither Hanabi nor Neji was home. Alone again. She thought back to tonight and remembering Sasuke's kiss she felt empty now that she was no longer with him.

Hinata sighed as she fiddled with her key before nearly having a heart attack when someone from the corner of the porch stood up.

"Hello Hinata." Itachi laughed at her expression.

"Itachi!" Hinata screamed at him. "You nearly scared me half to death!" she accused him.

Itachi grinned. "I didn't mean to."

"Yeah, yeah." Hinata grumbled before opening the door. "Would you like to come in?" she asked him as he peered inside over her shoulder.

Having sliced some cake from the kitchen and opened some apple cider to drink, Itachi and Hinata were on the couch simply talking.

"Did you have fun with my brother?" Itachi asked carefully.

"Uh, yes. But you hold a better conversation though." Hinata told him. Well, you couldn't talk while you were kissing now could you?

Itachi smirked. "I'm honored."

"Ok, for your next tour, I'm actually going to map out all the areas we should see." Hinata smiled at him.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yes," Hinata told him. "I even have a map!" she said before jumping up and running upstairs to her room to get the map. She saw her reflection and remembered she was still in her dress. And remembered how late she had been out.

Grabbing her phone from under her pillow, she checked the time.

1:30 am.

Sasuke was going to give her a hard time tomorrow.

She ran back downstairs hoping to get rid of Itachi soon.

"See?" she asked holding up the map, "I told I had one."

"I see." Itachi chuckled before he motioned for her to sit next to him.

She sat down before telling him, "You know I have work tomorrow, well actually, today." She laughed.

"Oh yes, sorry I forgot." He apologized.

Hinata let out a relieved sigh, she didn't want to offend him when she said that. She quickly got up rushing the words, "Ok, well see you next- -" before nearly tripping and landing flat on her face if she hadn't landed on Itachi.

Something told her she needed to get off on him and pronto with the way something in his eyes lit up.

"Um Itachi- -"

"Do you still want to know what mi baci means?" he asked her.

"UH, sure?" Hinata wasn't sure if she did anymore.

"Kiss me."

123 321

A/N: yeeeeeeees I knooooooooooooooooooooow tooo ong, I promise, more updates-quicker this time too! Please review my faithful reviewers! Love you all!


	15. Chapter 16

She was pulled forward, his head bent, and his mouth upon her lips before she could get a word out to stop him.

What shocked Hinata most out of kissing Itachi was . . .

She liked it.

Hinata relaxed her body and immediately experienced a swirl of giddy pleasure. Itachi held her closer and the pleasure increased with every heart beat she felt vibrating from his chest throughout her entire body. Her pulse, her breathing, her sense of wonder increased tenfold as his lips moved along her cheek to her ear.

Soon a whole new sensation emerged to savor and goose bumps spread down her back as she gasped just as Itachi's hands came to cup her breast.

Hinata sucked in her breath, never imagining that such a simple touch could evoke such strong emotions. Emotions she knew she have never felt before or could control.

She didn't know what to feel, scared? Alarmed? . . . Guilty?

But still she closed her eyes and was amazed at how each movement Itachi made sent wicked sensations throughout her entire body, to areas besides her breast and left a tingling feeling beneath every caress.

Hinata couldn't grasp what was happening as Itachi stopped kissing her, his eyes holding her own in a trance. He stared up at her, a slight smirk gracing his devilish handsome face.

Hinata was starting to get urges that she didn't understand- nor did she want to.

She wanted his mouth back on hers and to touch him like he did her. Hinata did not feel this way with Sasuke, this wild unyielding feeling. She felt safe and loved with him, but with Itachi, she didn't know where she stood.

"Hinata," Itachi murmured as Hinata head bent down towards him.

"Hm?" she asked.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked calmly, while his hands gripped her hips that was already on his.

"Mi baci."

And then his mouth was back on hers, but with much more passion than before as his hands pulled her in to his groin.

Hinata whimpered at such an intimate touch, half startled from the fire that seared throughout her body and the discomfort she felt from the tight grip he had on her. He gripped her even tighter before lifting her up and suddenly, she was underneath him.

Hinata groaned as his kisses trailed down her soft delicate neck and his hands roamed her body.

She wasn't sure, but all she knew was that things were moving too fast.

Common sense seemed to be back from its coffee break and was demanding that she take control of the situation.

"Itachi," she ended up moaning despite herself as his hand gripped her thigh and inched up.

She needed to stop things before they went too far. What made her do this? Was this passion, this desire she felt left over from her time spent with Sasuke? A passion he started but didn't end?

"Itachi I- -" she began again just as his lips came crashing into hers his hands gently tugging down her dress.

Just then her cell phone rang completely ruining the mood.

Itachi groaned as he sat up wondering why the hell cell phones were invented.

Hinata on the other hand was coming out of her daze slightly shaking as she realized what could have happened . . . and what already did.

"I'll see you soon," Itachi promised her as he kissed her lips once more.

Hinata just nodded her head numbly before picking up the still ringing phone as Itachi left.

"So did you give him that kiss?" she heard Temari ask excitedly.

123 321

Guilt.

That's what she was experiencing all morning.

Guilt.

Hinata was at her photo shoot and was making a mess of things because she couldn't concentrate and was tired as hell.

It didn't help that Sasuke was not being a jerk for once. He wasn't barking at her to straighten up or move around more, he was actually being nice to her.

And Hinata couldn't take it.

What she needed was a fight. Something: anything to get this wretched feeling out.

"Ok, we're finished." Sasuke told everyone before he began packing up his equipment.

Hinata was offered a towel-she was shooting a bikini shot when it was right near damn winter. She stormed off set battling her inner demons and was just coming out of the dresser room in warm clothing just as Haku waltzed up to her.

"Temari told me everything, love." He grinned at her.

Damn Temari, she could never keep a secret.

Hinata's shoulders slumped as she took a seat. But she was glad Temari told Haku, she needed a guy's perspective on the matter. "I feel terrible." She was close to crying.

Haku looked close to panicking as he noticed that Hinata might just cry for real. He gave a relieved sigh when Ino stopped by.

"Hinata what's wrong?" she asked before receiving a look from both Haku and Hinata. "Oh, ok never mind, stupid question."

"Just take deep breaths." Haku told her as he tried to calm her down.

"What are you so upset about?" Ino asked. "You have two hot guys gunning for you."

"I know." Hinata sounded miserable.

"So what's the problem? Just pick one already."

"I-I can't." Hinata sniffed. "I just can't. One makes me feel treasured and safe, the other sets my blood boiling and all I can think about when I'm with him is inappropriate things."

"Well I know which one I would choose." Haku grinned before being elbowed by Ino. "Just kidding."

"Whoever makes you happy." Ino went on to say with a snort from Haku.

"Who needs to be happy when you're having se- -" Haku began.

"That's enough out of you!" Ino yelled while shooing Haku away. "Lucky he's cute." She huffed.

"Are you ok Hinata?" Sasuke asked her as he walked over to them.

"Well I'll just be leaving." Ino replied loudly before walking quickly away.

Now it was only Hinata and Sasuke left alone on set.

"Hinata?" Sasuke tried again.

"I'm o-ok."

"No you're not." He told her before stooping down and looking her in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I think I might be catching a cold." Hinata lied.

"Then stay home tomorrow."

"NO!" Hinata screeched unable to help herself. If she didn't go to work tomorrow that means Itachi would be waiting for her, and Lord only knows what that man didn't know, somehow he would hear that she's not going to work and show up!

It was much too soon, she couldn't face him again! She could barely face Sasuke and all they ever did was kiss! She was never on top the man nor him on her in such an intim- -

"Are you sure Hinata? You look really sick." Sasuke continued to say.

"No, no, I'm fine." Hinata mumbled trying to regain control of her thought process.

"Do you need a ride home?" Sasuke ask wondering what was wrong with the girl.

Alone? With Sasuke?

"No." Hinata said quickly. "Neji will pick me up." He had finally come home this morning.

"I'll wait with you until he does." Sasuke said. He didn't know why but he got the sense that Hinata was trying to avoid him. All morning he tried to talk to her privately but she just was never available. Suddenly Ino was the next best thing since slice bread and Hinata glued herself to her, never giving Sasuke a chance to talk to her alone.

Sasuke never had a way with words, much like what Hinata said, he knew how to keep his words to himself. You could have an entire conversation with him and know nothing about him in the end.

But what worried Sasuke most about Hinata's strange behavior was that he believed he had caused it.

He had pushed Hinata away again.

Last night was amazing, he never felt so connected with someone as he did her- and then he just had to ruin it. But he wasn't ready. He wasn't prepared to have his heart ripped out of him when he had just finished sowing it back into place.

He didn't remember how to trust- he didn't even know if he could.

Truth be told. He was afraid.

He was afraid of the unknown and this emotion Hinata evoked out of him was pretty damn unfathomable to him at the moment.

He wanted to tell her all this. Find some way to let her know that it wasn't her, it was himself, no matter how cliché it was. He wanted to tell her that he was falling in love when he swore he would never do so again. When he could've sworn he didn't even remember how, until she came into his life.

But damn.

He wasn't good with words.

A beeping jostled Sasuke out his thoughts and he barely had time to say good bye before Hinata was sprinting out the room to her ride.

123 321

"Woooo!" Hanabi yelled, "Faster Naruto!" She egged him on as Naruto was driving as fast as his Ferrari could go as they drove home from Hinata's photo shoot.

But where was Neji? Hinata thought sick to her stomach, wasn't he supposed to pick her up?

"He had to fly to Los Angeles for another commercial." Hanabi informed her as Naruto slammed on the brakes nearly sending them both flying through the windshield.

"Ok, we're home!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Aren't you two coming in?" Hinata asked them as they waited for her to enter the house safely.

"Are you kidding me" Hanabi asked with a joyous laugh. "Neji isn't here; I'm taking advantage of this!" she exclaimed as she hugged Naruto with a huge grin.

Naruto himself sported a massive grin, his unusually sharp canine teeth sparkling in the sun. "Don't worry Hina-chan!" he yelled out to Hinata who was fiddling with her key yet again. "I'll take good care of your sister!" he laughed as Hinata finally opened the door.

Did she detect a bit of sexual innuendo? Hinata wondered as she waved good bye to the two happy lovers and feeling a bit envious of them.

If only she cancelled that bloody tour!

Her heart would still belong to Sasuke, but now it was as if the two brothers each had a hold of it both, one more than the other at times.

She gave a frustrated sigh.

She didn't want to be alone right now.

"Hi Hinata!" She heard Tenten's voice from her cell. She called Tenten hoping that she could come over and possibly spend the night. "I'm sorry, didn't anybody tell you? I'm in Los Angeles shooting a commercial."

"With Neji?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, we might have to stay here for a couple more days seeing that the stylist didn't bring enough clothes for the shoot and they have to be imported from Russia!"

Hinata nearly groaned out loud. She just wanted someone to talk to about everything!

"And Hinata you tease!" she found Tenten accusing her of being, "You said your cousin was an old stuffy bore when he's everything but!" well that was true enough, it's not Hinata's fault Neji became an overprotective old man whenever she was around.

"He is." Hinata insisted.

"No, he's actually quite charming." Tenten giggled. Hinata rolled her eye as she kicked off her boots and went into her kitchen.

"Just wait till you get to know him."

"I'm sure his sexiness will make up for it." She heard Tenten sigh dreamily.

Gag.

"What's this commercial for?" she asked, hoping to rid herself of this particular topic.

"Abs, and Neji is the best person for this shot. Oh what's that?" she heard Tenten ask as someone shouted something to her. "Hinata!" she squealed, "We're going Brazil for their beaches! The director changed his mind!"

Hinata paled. "How long will you be away?"

"Probably two weeks tops." Tenten promised her.

"Oh." Hinata said already bored beyond tears.

"Cheer up Hinata, you still have Temari, Ino, and Haku!"

"Yeah." She mumbled.

"Hold on, Neji wants to talk to you!"

Hinata perked up from this. She actually missed the old grouch.

"Neji!" she greeted him excitedly.

"Hi Hinata, trying not to miss me?" he teased her.

"You're the one who wanted to talk to me!" Hinata laughed.

"I'm just making sure everything's ok." He told her. "Are you keeping an eye on Hanabi? I don't want her hanging around Naruto too much."

Hinata laughed to herself. "Why not?"

"He's crazy!"

"Aren't we all?" she asked cheerfully causing Neji to roll his eyes.

"Just don't burn down the house while I'm gone ok?" he asked her.

"It's too cold in New York Neji," Hinata reminded him. "Nothing will burn down in this weather."

"Anything's possible with you two." She heard him mutter. "Tenten and I have to go. We'll be back soon and until then be safe ok?"

"Yes sir!" Hinata laughed. "And keep your hands to yourself Mr. I'm-so-charming!" she yelled just as he hanged up. She laughed to herself a bit before realizing that she was going to be very bored during those two weeks.

"Hinata!" she head Temari scream in her ear once she picked up the phone.

"Yes?" she asked while opening an ice cream container. Story of her life.

"I need help pronto!"

"For what?"

"Cleaning my house!"

Hinata paled. "Um Temari- -"

"Oh it's not that bad!"

"Ok but I'm busy - -" Hinata began to lie.

"Please Hinata, I have to pick up somebody from the airport and my house is a mess!"

Hinata sighed. Damn guilty conscious.

"Ok." It would take the rest of the day cleaning that messy place. The thing with Temari is that she knew where everything in that house was. But it was just so messy.

"And afterwards we're going to dinner so dress up!"

"Alright."

123 321

"After much scrubbing and hosing down the walls of Temari's house, it is actually clean." Hinata laughed to herself while wiping a smudge of dirt off her brow.

"Shut up!" Temari laughed as well while taking a swipe at Hinata with her broom. "It wasn't that bad."

Hinata looked at her before pointing to her polo shirt. "This used to be yellow, now it's brown!"

Temari laughed as she looked at her own attire. Her white t-shirt had suspicious stains on it now and both the jeans they wore were beyond dirty. "So what? You brought a change of clothes!"

Hinata frowned. "I think I forgot it at home." She sighed while slapping her forehead.

"Great now we're going to have to rush!" Temari complained. "I have to get ready then drive you back home, then wait for you to get ready, then go to the airport and try to beat New York traffic!"

"No, you get ready, I can catch a taxi home and by the time you come for me I'll be ready!"

"That makes things easier but it's almost night and I don't want you out by yourself."

"Geez, stop acting like Neji!" Hinata teased as she picked up her jacket and wrapped her scarf around her neck.

"Oh alright, be safe!"

"I will." Hinata called out while walking out the door.

123 321

Hinata was grumbling to herself as she sprinted home.

She forgot her wallet.

Of all the stupid things!

She sighed as she quickly crossed the road nearly getting run over. She would have asked Temari for money if she didn't know Temari would have taken it as a sign to not let Hinata go home by herself.

Today was just not her day.

"Hello Hinata."

"Eep!" Hinata screamed in fright before tripping over absolutely nothing. She was caught by a laughing Itachi as her cheeks flamed to be in his arms once again and her body so close to his.

"You just . . . show up!" Hinata gasped as she tried to catch her breath.

"I have a sweet tooth." Itachi remarked as he righted Hinata without letting her go and nodding toward the French restaurant they were just at yesterday. Wow, Hinata walks fast. "And I live in this area."

"Oh." Hinata mumbled. Now that she thought of it. She didn't know where Sasuke and Itachi lived.

"Do you need a ride home?" funny, Sasuke asked her the same question but when Itachi asked it seemed as if he was asking her something else entirely.

His arms were still wounded tight around Hinata and their body shared the same heat. Having flashbacks of last night, Hinata was becoming dizzy. "Um, no." she lied. Of course she needed a ride home!

"Are you sure?" he asked his hands moving lower on her back causing shivers down her spine.

"Yes, my house is near here."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "No it's not."

Damn, he knew where she lived.

"I need to exercise."

"So late at night?"

Checking an outdoor clock on one of the surrounding buildings, Hinata replied. "It's not that late, it's only 7:35!"

Itachi chuckled. "What's wrong Hinata?"

If only she herself knew!

"Nothing." She mumbled. Now she needed to plan her escape.

"Then why are you so rigid?" he asked which was true. As he held her in his arms she was stiff and quite uncomfortable.

"I'm just cold." She murmured.

"I can keep you warm." He told her as he moved in closer.

"Wait- -" Hinata began but it was too late, Itachi mouth already covered hers causing her to melt in his arms. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck and his hands still went lower grazing her arse making Hinata gasp and leaving her open to Itachi as his tongue gained easy access into her mouth.

"Itachi?" she heard a voice ask.

No, anyone but him, Hinata thought as she quickly pulled back, her back against a wall.

"What are you doing here? You don't even like sweets." She heard Sasuke grumble.

Maybe he wouldn't see her and would keep walking. Hinata thought as she hid behind Itachi.

But Itachi had other plans. "I'm just spending time with my girlfriend."

"I see, what girl are you giving your aids to now?" Sasuke snorted. So he didn't realize that the 'girlfriend' Itachi was referring to was- -

"Wait, is that Hinata?" Sasuke asked incredulously as he looked closer at the figure behind Itachi.

"Yes." Itachi smirked at him as he pulled Hinata forward and brought her closer to him as he gripped her hips.

"But . . ." Sasuke began as he took a step back, not wanting to process what was going on.

Say something! Hinata's conscious screamed at her.

"Sasuke I'm sorry, it was a mistake- -" she began but was cut off by Sasuke.

"Yes it was." He said curtly before turning around and storming off.

Anything but that! Her conscious face palmed. What she really meant to say was that she and Itachi in that moment in time _kissing_, was the mistake!

"Why'd you do that?" She yelled angrily at Itachi as she snatched herself away from him. She wanted to run after Sasuke, but she was afraid from the look he had just given her. And what could she possibly say to explain herself? This is nothing! Last night with Itachi was much worst! Yeah, that should earn her some points. Not.

"Do what? Kiss you?"' Itachi asked.

"Yes! And say that I was your girlfriend! I never said I was!"

"You never said you weren't."

"Why did you have to kiss me in front of Sasuke?" she asked ignoring his last statement.

"Does it matter who I kiss you in front of?"

"Yes!" Hinata said as she paced back and forth. She was close to hysterics!

"Why should it?"

"Because I think I'm in love with him!" she yelled angrily at Itachi causing him to flinch at her bluntness. So far he was calm and collected almost not caring for her angry reactions . . . until now.  
Something in his eyes crackled as he took angry steps toward Hinata.

"No- -" Hinata began to warn him to stay away from her but he had already grabbed her and pinned her against a wall of the same French restaurant.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked. She wasn't sure how she felt, scared or mildly intrigued?

"Changing your mind." He answered.

He held her tightly against him, crushing the breath from her body and feeling her breast pressed against his chest. But this time Hinata fought back.

"Let go of me!" she yelled before shoving him off of her. Now she knew she was scared.

"Hinata," Itachi replied gently while reaching for her.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled as she began walking away.

"Hinata, I know you want me!" He called after her. "Only I can make you feel that way!"

Scared shitless? Yes, yes you can!

Hinata ignored him as she began to run. She was scared but not because of Itachi's brash actions . . . but the truth behind his words.

123 321

"What? Why can't you come with me?" Temari asked Hinata as Hinata put her cell on speaker while she walked up to her room. She had just finished locking all the doors and windows in the house.

"I'm really not feeling well." Hinata said while closing-and locking- the door to her room.

"What's the real problem Hinata?" Temari asked with a snort. She knew her better than that.

Hinata wasn't sure if she should tell Temari what had just happened. She didn't even know what had just went down!

"I'm tired." Hinata mumbled which was true enough.

"Oh please," Temari scoffed. "I'm coming for you as we speak and you better be ready." She warned her as she hanged up.

"Argh!" Hinata screamed before throwing her pillow across the room.

What's with all this sexual tension? She asked herself as she stormed into her closet angrily before storming out and running inside the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Besides that, what Hinata also felt was disappointed.

When did she become such a whore? She wondered glumly as she stared into her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

But most importantly.

How could she do that to Sasuke?

Sure, they usually argued and were in constant fights, but the way he looked at her tonight . . . this wasn't just one of their little arguments.

Hinata banged her head against the mirror before cursing herself for being so stupid.

She grumbled to herself as she walked back inside her closet.

But what really shocked her was realizing how much Sasuke cared. In that one look so many emotions showed itself on his face, hurt and betrayal being at the forefront.

She felt terrible.

Guilty.

Ashamed.

And the list went on.

Hinata was about ready to cry and call it quits for the night, but then remembered Temari. She didn't want to bale on her after she told her before that she would come. She wasn't that bad a person.

Picking out a champagne color dress with pearl jewelry, Hinata rushed to bathe and shrugged on the beautiful gown. It was a form clinging floor-length dress and was breathtaking, an Armani piece, and it was a one shoulder strap with a low back.

The only reason she bothered to put on something so fancy was because whenever Temari said to dress up, she really meant to dress up.

Just as she sprayed some perfume on she heard a horn beeping outside. She quickly put on her 4 inch heels and walked downstairs and opened the door.

To end up slamming it close.

What. The. Fuck.

Who sent the angel?

Upon opening the door to reveal, who she thought would be Temari, was instead one of the hottest man Hinata has ever seen in her life. Honestly he almost came close to Sasuke and Itachi. Almost.

Red tousled and yet spiky hair, electrifying turquoise eyes, a strong build, and all together just too bloody handsome.  
The man even had a tattoo on his face! And damn it looked good!

His face was the most interesting thing about him. All angular and sharp as ice, his pale smooth skin begged for attention, his dark black eyelashes framed those blinding gems of forbidden blues, and his lips parted to say something (before she slammed the door in his face) was inviting her for a taste.

OK. Hinata really needed to see a doctor about these blessed hormones.

"Are you sure this is the right house?" she heard the man ask. His voice was deep and soothing and echoed in her mind.

"Unless she moved in the last 30 minutes." She heard Temari snort. "Hinata, get your ass out here!" Temari yelled at her.

"Sorry." Hinata apologized to the man as she opened the door again. "You startled me." she murmured.

The man nodded his head before smiling. "You don't remember me?"

Hinata looked uncertainly at him.

"It's me, Gaara."

A/N: Oh yeah! BOOM BABY! I promise I won't make Hinata a hoe or anything, hahahaha but I'm just having too much fun now! OK, ok, not every guy I introduce will be gunning for Hinata or anything (maaaaaaaybe) but I just wanted to see how I could introduce Gaara, and I thought I introduced him quite nicely, hahahaha! PLEASE REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 17

(Truly loving Evil Taco Overlordxp right about now XD) ~ enjoy ~

"Gaara?" Hinata asked shocked as she looked at him. "Temari's little brother Gaara?" she asked still in shock. When did the little squirt get so tall? When they were younger (even though they are the same age) she used to be proud that she was finally taller than someone. He just ruined it.

"I'm not so little anymore." Was his answer as they walked to Temari's car earning a blush from Hinata.

"Yeah, he showed up to the house just as I was about to get you." Temari told her. "At least we don't have to go to the airport again." She grinned at her. Temari wore an envious green dress that clung to her body with a daring V-neck and diamond earrings that hung and reached her shoulders.

Hinata turned to look at Gaara again and saw that he was wearing a black tux by Ralph Lauren and a dark red tie with an Armani coat over it. AKA, he looked good.

"Are we leaving anytime soon?" She heard a voice ask from the car and looked inside to find Shikamaru lazily sitting in the front seat. She raised an eyebrow at Temari.

"Now we both have dates!"

1234 4321

"It's not that serious Sasuke." Itachi told his little brother as Sasuke punched the wall and nearly broke his hand.

Sasuke glared at him, just about ready to kill. "Shut up, of course you would say that. You don't care about anybody but yourself."

Itachi shrugged as he sat down on the couch. "It's unfortunate that you think that."

"You know I'm right. If you didn't know that I liked Hinata you wouldn't spare her another glance."

Itachi drummed his fingers on the back of the couch. "Like? You like Hinata? Since when did the great Sasuke Uchiha harbor such emotions?"

"I hate you."

Itachi paused in his drumming. "I . . . I really don't care."

"Get out." Sasuke snarled. "I knew it was a mistake for you to be here."

"Already packed my bags." Itachi smirked before going to his room to retrieve his luggage.

"Oh, and Sasuke." He said just as he was stepping out of the front door. "She's mines."

"Go ahead, I hope you two die happily ever after!" Sasuke called out to him as Itachi's dark laughter filled the room.

123 321

If looks could kill.

Temari would have been chillin' like a villain in hell.

How could she do this to Hinata? She knew she was confused about the whole Sasuke/Itachi issue, why would she put her on a blind date with Gaara? I mean, yes, he was hot. And yes, they were already friends. But she hadn't seen the boy in ages and now wasn't the best time!

And when the hell did Temari get so comfortable with Shikamaru?

"Hinata?" Gaara asked her, calling for her attention yet again.

Hinata stopped staring (glaring) at Shikamaru and Temari and returned to the conversation she forgot she was having with Gaara.

"What's wrong?"

For once Hinata wished she knew the answer to that question. "Nothing." She lied once more. "I'm just tired."

"Long day?"

"Too long." Hinata muttered before taking a sip of some whine. Hmmmm might need to take a bottle home tonight.

Gaara nodded his head. "You know, you're much different than I last remembered."

Hinata snorted at that. "The last time you saw me my hair didn't even reach my shoulders."

"And you loved to run around outside in Spongebob Squarepants boxers." Gaara reminded her.

Hinata's eyes widened before she laughed at that "I can't believe you remembered that!"

"They were my boxers."

"Well you never liked Spongebob."

"And I never saw you in a dress. Until now." He said as he surveyed her attire.

Hinata blushed darkly. "I was a bit of a tomboy back then."

"You both were, now Temari has a boyfriend." Gaara whispered in utter disgust. Hinata nodded her head with a grin.

"I didn't even know till tonight!"

"Still keeping secrets is she?"

"Only her own."

Gaara laughed at that. "Oh yes, I remembered how she told everybody I still slept with my stuff bear in 8th grade after she found out and I made her promise not to tell anybody."

Hinata giggled remembering that incident and how embarrassed Gaara was after that. "Or how she told everybody the real reason why I had stayed home from school was that- -"

"You were still shocked that Tommy had kissed you on the cheek in third grade!" Gaara ended as they both leaned toward each other and succumbed to fits of laughter.

"What are you two laughing about?" Temari questioned suspiciously.

"Nothing." They both said innocently. Temari gave them the evil eye before turning toward Shikamaru again as Gaara and Hinata laughed once more.

"Just like the old days." Hinata laughed.

"Now we need Neji to come out of nowhere and complain that the fork you're using is too sharp." Gaara laughed as well, remembering Hinata's overprotective cousin.

"And Kankuro to pull pranks on him." Hinata continued before their laughter died at the mention of his name.

"I miss him." She finished with a sad sigh.

"Me too." Gaara agreed. It was the three of them, Temari, Kankuro, and himself. Their mother died due to childbirth complications and their father was never around. But they made the most of nothing. They were the three Musketeers and when they moved to Hinata's old neighborhood and met the three Hyuga's, Neji, Hanabi, and Hinata, they were inseparable.

Often times when their father, the rich mayor of Sand, came home he was drunk and a violent one at that. But they always had a place to run to as they stayed over at the Hyuga's house, forming a bond as thick as blood.

But Kankuro took it worst of all. He couldn't stand the way their father treated them and often their father and him got into a lot of fights. But one day their dad came home drunk and Kankuro had had enough.

Temari grabbed Gaara as soon as the first flame was lit and tried to save Kankuro, but it was too late.

Their home was burned, the two of them suffering from second degree burns. Their father even came out of it alive, but Kankuro suffered the most.

He died from his wounds.

That's when their Aunt in Sand came for them and took them back with her. But while Temari came back, Gaara couldn't, until now.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for your mom's funeral." He said softly.

"It's ok, I understand why you couldn't." Soon after Kankuro's death, her mother passed away in a boating accident. "I wouldn't want you to force yourself."

"I regretted that." He confided in her. "Not being there for you. Even Temari had the balls to come back."

Hinata smiled while playfully shouldering him. "You're still my best friend."

Gaara smiled at her. "I guess I still am." He said a bit sadly.

"Hey guys, we're gonna go for a walk, you coming?" Temari asked the two friends.

Seeing that the bill was already paid for, why not?

"Sure." Gaara answered for them as he offered Hinata a hand to help her up.

Temari and Shikamaru went their own way while Hinata and Gaara walked off.

"Where to now?" Hinata asked.

"Anywhere your hearts desires." Gaara smiled at her. Seeing her grin, he went on to say, "I guess we're going to be on the water huh?"

Hinata excitedly nodded her head and grabbed his arm while dragging him in the direction.

123 321

"What made you return?" Hinata asked Gaara. They had snuck onto a ginormous yacht that was hosting a party and Hinata was now sitting overlooking the dark sparkling sea.

"I missed home." Gaara said as he leaned on the railing, the wind combing through his red hair.

Hinata smiled at that. She couldn't believe how much she missed Gaara and was glad that he was back. "How long are you staying?"

"I don't know yet. Until it hurts."

"What hurts?"

"Being here without Kankuro." He said softly as he looked down at the rolling ocean. "It seems that a part of me is missing."

"I know that feeling. Another part was ripped away as well." She said sadly.

Gaara turned toward her alarmed. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Hinata tried to laugh it off. She didn't feel like talking about the whole Sasuke/Itachi problem.

"Hinata." Gaara murmured before sitting next to her. "What's wrong? I let it slide earlier, but this time I want the truth."

Hinata smiled grudgingly, "You always know when I'm lying."

"I always know when you're sad."

"In a matter of three days, my life has gone on without me." she confided in him. "I'm confused and lost and I don't know how to center myself again." She said as she leaned into his arms, a tear threatening to escape as Hinata buried her face into Gaara's shoulder.

"Tell me everything."

And she did.

She didn't realize how badly she needed to share her feelings because by the end of it she was crying from reliving those embarrassing and sorrow filled moments. "I don't know how to make it up to him. I don't even know how exactly I feel yet." Hinata continued to tell Gaara about Sasuke. "Itachi was exciting and different but he could never love me, and now I know Sasuke might have." She cried, "I messed up so badly."

"It's ok Hinata . . . just give it some time." Gaara shushed her while wiping her tears away. "Everything happens for a reason."

"What if nothing happens?"

"Then it wasn't meant to be."

Hinata remained silent as she listened to the calm beating of Gaara's heart. "I really missed you." She murmured softly as sleep began to overcome her.

"You're the reason why I returned."

123 321

Sasuke was pissed mad.

Pissed Mad!

That's it, he's never falling in love again! Or in like, or whatever.

He's just gonna be a hermit from now on.

As a matter of fact. He would start today. He quickly called Shikamaru and left a very angry voicemail about how no one better show up for the rest of the week to work or else he'll be pissed.

Now that he just canceled a whole week worth of work he felt slightly better and more in control.

Yeah right, he wanted to punch something again. Preferably Itachi's face.

Where was that bitch anyways?

Was he at Hinata's?

Well good for him! See if Sasuke cared!

OK. He did. Damn, he really did like that girl. He should have just told her everything from the start. Well now he learned his lesson, guard your heart.

But I guess it wasn't meant to be, Sasuke mused. Bleh, all models are whores anyways. She probably just wanted a raise.

He should have learned from Kin. Now _that_ bitch was a crazy power house.

But the more he tried to think of different names to call Hinata, her lilac eyes couldn't stop haunting his thoughts, her midnight blue hair, her soft lips – everything was driving him crazy with need and hurt.

How could she do this to him?

Argh!

When did he become so emotional?

His doorbell rang and Sasuke got up annoyed to answer it.

He stared at the person.

"Sakura?"

123 321

A/N: hahahahahahahaha! I just needed to introduce Sakura, hahaha! Playing all my wild cards tonight! OK, did I just say that? Weird . . .

Anywhoo I feel really bad for ignoring this story so I'll try to finish it and make it as enjoyable as possible, please review and not hate me so much! Pweeze? :3 :3


	17. Chapter 18

The girl he just addressed looked stunning.

She had long sakura pink hair and sparkling emerald eyes framed with long full pink lashes. She wore a red tank top with dark blue skinny jeans and black ankle boots.

"Oh, so you remember me?" she smiled before walking into Sasuke's house.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked annoyed. They weren't actually friends.

"Don't act like you didn't miss me." she smiled before looking over the familiar house with distaste as she stared at the carpet. "Why'd you change the carpet?" It was now a taupe color.

"It was pink." Sasuke reminded her.

"Yeah, and?"

"It was ugly."

Sakura gasped. "No it wasn't!"

"Yes it- -" '_wait who cares_?' "Get out of my house!" Sasuke yelled.

"But Sasuke-kun, I need a place to stay while I find a place to buy."

Sasuke blinked at her.

"I'm moving back to New York." Sakura explained with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, you got fired for that terrible job you did in Los Angeles?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"One bad clothing line, and suddenly you are the worst designer in the world!" Sakura complained with a roll of her eyes. "I was high when I did that collection you know."

"You smoke?"

"No, but my ex did." Sakura chirped before dragging her luggage to Sasuke's room.

Sasuke quickly ran ahead of her and blocked her path to his room. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What, didn't clean your room?" she teased.

He ignored this. "You can stay until you find your new place. But not in my bedroom." Why the hell did he keep allowing people to stay in his house? WHEN HE DIDN'T LIKE THEM?

"But that's where I stayed last time," Sakura teased him while winking.

"Sakura let's not pretend shall we? We're over."

"Sasuke we're never going to be over." Sakura smiled while she took a step closer to him. "You're never going to have another like me."

"No Sakura, you broke up with me."

"I never wanted to." Sakura mumbled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he closed his bedroom door and stepped away from her. "Right. Moving to Los Angeles or staying with me, an easy choice wasn't it?"

"I had an amazing job opportunity Sasuke." Sakura replied annoyed. "You're the one who didn't love me enough to come with me."

"Sure, it's not like I had a business here in New York or anything." He muttered sarcastically.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Where am I staying?"

Sasuke shrugged. There were five rooms in his house. "Wherever."

123 321

"You still sleep weird."

"Whaaa- -" Hinata muttered intelligibly before rubbing her eyes.

"You. Sleep. Weird."

She registered red spiky hair before she smiled. "Good morning Gaara."

Wait a second.

"What are you doing in my room?" Hinata screeched before using the sheets to cover herself. He was right there sitting at the edge of her bed! And why was she was wearing a huge t-shirt with shorts? Who the eff dressed her?

Gaara chuckled at the Hyuga before smiling. "You're at Temari's place Hinata." He explained. "In the guest room."

"Oh." Hinata said as that cleared some things up. So Temari was the one who dressed her . . . right?

"I came in to wake you up. Temari made breakfast for the first time in 12 years and I thought you would want to celebrate her accomplishment with us."

Hinata laughed at the thought of Temari cooking before realizing that Gaara was serious. "Aw men, she didn't burn the kitchen did she?"

"I extinguished the flames before they caused any real harm." Gaara smirked.

"You know I'm right here right?" Temari asked sourly, a spatula in hand as she leaned on the doorframe to the room Hinata was staying in.

Hinata smiled, "Good Morning Temari!" she replied sweetly while Gaara laughed and stood up.

"Yeah yeah," Temari grumbled, "You're spare clothes are in the closet and come on down and get some grub!"

Both Hinata and Gaara shuddered at the thought of getting some "grub" but Gaara left so Hinata could change.

"Am I really here that much?" Hinata asked herself amused. She was over so many times at Temari's she had a closet full of her clothes waiting for her. "Or is my memory just that bad?" she deadpanned. She always was forgetting some article of clothing whenever she came to visit.

"Look who finally showed up!" Temari smirked once Hinata was seated at the kitchen table.

"You should have escaped by crawling out the window." Gaara laughed.

"If only it wasn't three stories down." Hinata sighed.

"Hey! My cooking is not that bad!" Temari glared at them as the two laughed.

Hinata gave her a look before taking a bite out of the omelet she made. After taking a bite as well, Gaara froze.

"It's . . . it's delicious." Hinata gasped as she swallowed.

"I can't believe . . . you made this!" Gaara stammered shocked.

Temari smirked at them, "I'll go make some more!" She said before jumping up and running back inside the kitchen.

As soon as she left Gaara took both their plates with the remaining omelet still on them and pitched it out the window.

"I can't believe I just swallowed that!" Hinata complained as she downed the rest of her water.

Gaara was coughing as he tried to get the taste out of his mouth by drinking orange juice. "And she's making more." He groaned when he smelled the smoke coming from the kitchen.

"Uh, Mari," Hinata called out to her. "We're both so full! That omelet you made was filling!"

"Oh," Temari said sounding a bit disappointed as she walked back in. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, we should save some room for . . . uh, lunch." Gaara concluded.

"Well I don't think I'll be here for lunch," Hinata began trying to get out of having to eat more of Temari's cooking.

"What? But you just said you wanted to spend the day with us!" Gaara exclaimed. He then gave Hinata a look that said _I'm-not-going-down-alone_.

Hinata gave him a look, _oh-hell-yes-you-are_. "I know but Neji-nii-san has a bunch of chores for me, and you know how he gets."

"Yeah Neji's pretty scary, you better do what he says." Temari laughed before turning to her brother. "Cheer up Gaara! More for you!"

"Yeah . . . more for me."

123 321

"Bye Temari! Bye Gaara! Oh, and don't forget to make Gaara a big meal Mari-chan!" Hinata smiled as she waved good bye to the siblings after they dropped her home.

"Enough so I can bring Hinata some!" she heard Gaara tell his sister and she cringed at the idea.

She fiddled with her key while looking over her shoulder. She hoped Itachi wasn't going to pop up somewhere.

"It's obviously Hinata," She heard Hanabi say from inside the house. "She's always fiddling with her keys!" Hanabi yanked open the door and smirked at her expression. "Told ja!" She called back to Naruto.

"Hiya Hina-chan!"

_Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?_ Hinata wondered. "Hi Naruto," Hinata said as she walked in before turning to Hanabi. "What are you two doing here?"

"Um heellloooo," Hanabi said with her hands on her hips. "I live here too you know!"

"Yeah but I thought you were taking advantage of Neji not being here?"

"Sounds like somebody doesn't want us around!" Naruto sang.

"No! I'm just happy you guys are here!" _I hate returning to an empty house_ . . .

"Of course you are! And who dropped you off? Temari right? Was that Gaaara-kun I just saw? Cause I could've sworn I saw him!"

"Yeah." Hinata answered.

"Who's Gaara?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"My bestest friend ever!" Hanabi squealed. "We have to visit Temari later this afternoon, maybe for lunch!"

"Noo!" Hinata panicked.

"Why not?"

"Erm, well you can go, I have to do the chores- -"

"Already did them." Hanabi interrupted. "We were bored." Was her explanation to Hinata's mystified look.

"Well we can't go!" Hinata argued. "Temari cooking sucks! Don't you remember?"

"Of course I remembered! That's why we'll _go out_ for lunch! You're so mean, letting poor Gaara-kun suffer!" Hanabi laughed.

Naruto just stared at the two sisters. "I still don't know who this Gaara dude is."

"Relax, you will soon!" Hanabi said before running back inside the living room and taking the TV off of mute.

"What is she doing?" Hinata asked incredulously as Hanabi was contorting her body into strange poses.

"Check out her outfit," Naruto snorted, "Can't you tell?"

Hinata had to rub her eyes before realizing that what she saw was really what Hanabi wore. A bright blue leotard (with hideous leopard print spots), bright yellow tights, neon green leg warmers, and a bubblegum pink head band.

"Since when did you do cardio workout?" Hinata screamed as she covered her eyes behind her hands.

"I know, the sight burns at first." Naruto said cheerfully before walking into the kitchen for some snacks.

"I need to tone my body for the next movie I'm starring in!" Hanabi told her before she bent over to do the downward facing dog with no warning.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Hinata screamed, "Haaaanaaabiiii!" she complained, "Can you warn me next time?"

"Shut up Hinata! Not everybody can be a tiny twig like you!" Hanabi told her while turning red in the face.

"I think it's time for you to get up." Hinata warned her sister while looking at Hanabi's reddening face.

"Two more minutes!" she groaned.

"Um Naruto?" Hinata called out. "Can you get Hanabi to stop acting crazy?"

"It's not an act." Naruto said as he watched the actress finally get up and try to balance herself.

"Shut up!" She yelled at the both of them. "I'm starring alongside Neji who is nothing but abs, I have to look good too!"

"But you alrea- -" Naruto began.

"Quiet you!" she yelled before throwing a cushion at him from off the couch which he dodged behind the kitchen counter. "I want to finish this then go out to eat!"

"Well I'll call Temari and tell her of the plan." Hinata said excusing herself from witnessing her sister's weird antics.

She was SO weird.

"You nearly took off my head!" Hinata heard Naruto accused Hanabi as she walked away.

123 321

"I thought your brother was in town?" Sakura asked Sasuke as they drove to a restaurant in Sasuke's sports car.

"He is." Sasuke muttered.

"I thought he was staying with you?" Sakura pressed.

"He's not." Sasuke snapped. What was she getting at?

"Oh," Sakura sighed.

"What?" Sasuke asked giving her a look.

"I never met your brother."

"So?"

"Well, when can I meet him?" Sakura asked annoyed. "He's like the hottest model ever! You never introduced us!"

Sasuke glared at the girl until she shut up. He returned his eyes to the road and pulled into a tucked away restaurant. "OK, get out." He said as he opened the car door to get out. Sakura pouted and got out before making a face.

"This is where we are eating?" she asked. "I thought we were gonna eat at a restaurant, not a shack."

Yes, the restaurant was small, but it wasn't _that_ small. "Fine, lets go get some McDonald's." Sasuke snapped.

"Uh, never mind." Sakura said quickly while rubbing her hands over her flat stomach. "Lets just go in."

"Table for two." Sasuke said as a waiter went to find them their seats. As Sasuke looked around he nearly went into cardiac arrest.

"H-Hinata?" he breathed as he stared in shock at the laughing model who was sitting awfully close to a red haired man. He also saw Temari, Naruto with a girl, judging by her looks was Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister who was a successful actress.

"You said something?" Sakura asked bored while waiting for her seat.

"No." Sasuke said quickly. "Let's just go somewhere else."

"But we just got our seating." Sakura pouted as the cute waiter came back with a menu.

"Come on Sasuke-kun!" Sakura chimed as she grabbed his arm and followed the waiter.

A/N: Thanks for sticking with me guys! ^-^ hugs and kisses, please review!


	18. Chapter 19

~* The Perfect Picture *~

Well this is awkward.

Sasuke swallowed uneasily as he decided he needed to stop staring at Hinata as the girl looked down at the floor blushing madly.

But she was just so darn cute.

But back to everything being awkward.

Sasuke and Sakura sat at a table right next to where Hinata was. Yeah, pretty awkward. And the red head kept giving him these suspicious looks. What was up with that?

"Sasuke are you even listening to me?" Sakura demanded angrily.

"What?" He asked. He turned back to her and asked, "What were you saying?"

Sakura sighed before rolling her eyes. "I was saying that-" Sakura then noticed he wasn't even paying her any attention. "What the hell do you keep looking at?" she then noticed he was staring at Hinata. "Hey who is that girl?" As realization dawned on her she gasped. "OMG! That's Lilac the supermodel! I want her to model some clothes off my new line this fall!" she jumped up ready to go talk to Hinata.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand as he dragged her back down. "What the—let go of me Sasuke!" Sakura whined.

"Quiet down Sakura!" he snapped at her. "She works for me, you can ask her about a job later, just not right now." Sasuke pleaded with her.

Sakura raised an eyebrow as she looked into Sasuke's eyes. "You love her." She stated simply.

"Saku-" Sasuke began before he was interrupted.

"But something happened." She concluded. "Well since she clearly means so much to you I won't ask her period until you two clear up your problems. But it better happen soon cuz I want to start advertising my collection early." Sakura sat back down and stabbed at her salad.

Sasuke actually smiled at her. "Thanks Sakura."

Sakura offered him a glimpse of her old self as she smile tenderly at him. "Hey at the end of the day, I'm staying in you house so might as well play nice huh?"

123 321

"Hinata you shouldn't stare." Gaara whispered to her.

Hinata began blushing and looked quickly down at the floor. "But he's-"

"I know, that's Sasuke isn't it?" Gaara said as he looked up at the dark haired man.

"Yeah." Hinata sighed. "And he has a date. . ."

"Isn't it that designer Sakura Haruno?" He asked her.

"Yeah, she's gorgeous isn't she?"

"Hinata." Gaara scolded her.

"Sorry." She mumbled. She looked back up at the couple and saw Sasuke smiling at her while the pink haired beauty gave him a tender smile. "Its just that, that could have been me." She whispered with a tear escaping her eyes.

She hated feeling this way. She had no right to be jealous. She was the one who blatantly cheated on him with his own brother for God's sake! She shouldn't be jealous, she shouldn't . . . but each time she looked up. "Why isn't he smiling with me?" she whispered sadly.

"Temari I'm going to take Hinata home, she's not feeling well." Gaara said as he stood up.

"Whaaaat?" Hanabi screeched. "But Gaara-kuuuuun!" she complained.

Gaara smiled before ruffling her hair. "It was nice seeing you too lil sis." He said affectionately. They were so close he viewed her as his own blood. He nodded his head at Naruto who was pigging out on a beasty chicken pasta and helped Hinata up before leaving.

The smile from Sasuke's face melted away as he watched Hinata walk out the restaurant's door with another man.

Sakura snorted at the turn of events. "Well she moves on fast."

123 321

"I'm sorry for ruining your night Gaara-kun." Hinata sniffed as she fiddled with her keys.

"You didn't ruin it Hinata." Gaara said.

"And who is this?" Hinata heard a voice ask.

"I-Itachi!" she yelled scared shitless, "Could you stop randomly showing up at my house?"

"So he does this often?" Gaara asked as he stepped in font of Hinata. "Do you need me to ask him to leave?"

"What makes you think I will?" Itachi asked as he took a step closer.

"Guys, calm down." Hinata said as she stepped in between the two. She turned to Itachi and glared. "Leave."

"You never had a problem with it before." Itachi smirked.

"Itachi, whatever happened between us. . . was a mistake. It was just hormones acting out of control. I'm sorry for leading you on in any way but I can't continue whatever this is with you."

"You heard her, she asked you to leave." Gaara snapped irritated with Itachi's smirk.

"You think after you had your fun you can just throw me to the side?" Itachi asked with a laugh. "Well whatever Hinata, what comes around goes around." He chuckled before leaving.

Gaara let out a breath, "I thought he was gonna stand there smiling all night." He muttered. "What a creep." He then noticed Hinata was frozen in place as she stared frightened after Itachi. "Hey Hinata,"

"Please don't leave me alone tonight." She whispered as she hugged Gaara tightly. "Stay with me till Hanabi comes back home."

A dark blush appeared on Gaara's face as he hugged Hinata back just as tight. "Anything for you Hinata."

A/N: o_O what's gonna happen? Is Gaara on his way to a broken heart, will Sasuke use Sakura to get back at Hinata? What is Itachi planning? OMG what the hell is wrong with these people?

^-^ Please review so more chaps can go up faster!


	19. Chapter 20

~* The Perfect Picture *~

Tangled in the sheets, Hinata snuggled into her pillow as warm strong arms tightened around her waist. A sleepy smile graced her features as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at her clock on the dresser table. It was just turning 8 o'clock and she yawned while rubbing her eyes.

It started out as a warm vibration on her back before she heard the familiar chuckle. "Hinata stop rubbing your eyes."

Still rubbing her eyes, Hinata turned over to look at Gaara as she sat up. She looked down at her best friend and smiled as she noticed his smile. She finally stopped rubbing her eyes and giggled. "Gaara-kun, you're so cute!" Hinata exclaimed and he truly was. His arm now rested lazily on her hip and he lay on his back, his blood red hair tousled and making him look more sexy than cute. He wore no shirt, shedding the maroon t-shirt he wore last night and he squinted up at Hinata as the sunlight shined through the windows.

Gaara sighed as he sat up, a dark blush covering his face. "I don't want you to think of me as cute Hinata." Gaara murmured as the said girl jumped off the bed and stretched. She wore a blue tank top and black shorts and idly scratched her black tresses as she opened the doors to her walk-in closet.

She laughed, "What do you want me to think?" she asked as she tiptoed trying to reach a black Hollister jacket. She felt Gaara's skin in contact with hers where her tank top road up in the back as he reached above her and snatched the item she was trying to get. It was now her turn to blush.

"Anything but that." His voice echoed inside her as he handed Hinata the jacket when she finally turned around.

"Uh, thanks." She murmured while staring at his abs. She shook her head before dashing out of the closet.

Gaara laughed as he followed her out of the closet looking like an Armani Giorgio model as his faded blue jeans hung low on his hips. "That's all you're going to wear?" he asked the blushing girl. "A jacket?"

Hinata gulped as she watched him stalk toward her in teasing antagonizing slow steps. "What?" she asked as she looked away as she placed her hands at the edge of her tank top as if she was just about to take it off this minute. She looked dead in his piercing ice blue eyes before asking, "Don't think I can pull it off?"

Thoroughly startled, Gaara stared at the beautiful model.

"Hey Hina!" The door swung open to reveal Naruto and Hanabi with chef hats on and a plate stacked high with pancakes with crazy grins on their faces before they noticed what was happening.

Gaara; shirt off. Hinata; shirt _about_ to be off.

"Um, we'll leave you two alone." Hanabi said quickly as Naruto could only stare in shock. The door was slammed shut as the sound of retreating feet echoed in the halls.

Momentarily, Gaara and Hinata stared at each other before Hinata fell back in the bed cracking up and Gaara soon jumped in after her his stomach hurting as he laughed so hard.

"Did you see their faces?" Hinata laughed as she turned to Gaara who was holding his stomach.

"Yeah, Naruto's own was priceless!" he agreed with a wickedly handsome grin.

And just like that Hinata had her best friend back, not the gorgeous mysterious man she saw just a minute ago. But then another gorgeous man soon came into focus.

123 321

"Listen Sasuke, you're obviously still in love with the girl." Sakura said while rolling her eyes at him. He was lunging on his sofa staring at commercials bored to death.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and sat up glaring at Sakura who sat at the kitchen counter. "I'm not in love with Hinata."

Jumping down from the bar, Sakura smirked while flipping her long pink hair. "Who said anything about Hinata?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I knew who you were talking about."

"Or, maybe you still love her?" Sakura challenged him.

"And what's it to you?" Sasuke asked as he stretched and got up.

"You should talk to her, straighten things up." Sakura pressed on.

"You don't know what happened Sakura."

"Well whatever did happen it wasn't enough for you to get over her."

"And your constant nagging will?" He asked while looking around the fridge.

"Sasuke-kuuuun," Sakura whined. "I really want my fall collection to be modeled by her."

Sasuke smirked as he pulled out a cold can of sprite. "Nice to know you actually care Sakura."

"Oh come off it," Sakura scoffed. "I don't like seeing you mope around either you know."

Sasuke shook his head while sipping his soda. "Who says getting back with her will make me better?"

"Well, um…" Sakura was a lost for words.

Sasuke laughed at the pink haired beauty and walked back to the couch. He soon turned serious. "You saw her yesterday. She's moved on."

"Ok the only thing we saw was her walking out with another man." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. "Ok, not good word choice but they are just friends."

"And how are you so sure?"

"You wouldn't just walk out with a man that fine. A girl would mold herself into him as he wraps his strong arms around her." Sakura spun around fantasizing. She wore a white Armani sundress with bright red leather ankle boots. Light make-up with a glossy red lip-gloss made her naturally enticing face more alluring.

Sasuke laughed at such a girly expression from the otherwise closet tomboy. "Sakura you're crazy."

She glared at him before running over and grabbing his arm. "You're boring."

Looking down at the hand held him, Sasuke then looked up at her. "And you're touching me because . . . ?"

"We are going on an adventure!"

123 321

"You look so beautiful when you're sad."

Startled, Hinata looked at Gaara who was just putting back on his t-shirt. He was staring at her as she slowly brushed her midnight blue black hair. Stopping, Hinata dropped the brush and asked, "What?"

"Well I had to say something to get you to pay attention to me." Gaara grinned as he sat back down on he bed. "You weren't listening to me before."

"Sorry," Hinata said as she picked up the brush and placed it on her dresser drawer.

"What are you thinking about Hinata?"

Knowing she would get nowhere if she lied to him, she decided to answer truthfully. "Sasuke." She said softly. "I know I shouldn't but, its hard not to."

Gaara looked out her window. His brow was furrowed and he bit his bottom lip wanting- no, _needing_ to tell her what he truly felt about the situation, but he then decided to hold his tongue. He shouldn't say things to influence Hinata for his own selfish reasons.

"Hinata. You should call him." Gaara said as he let the breath of air he was holding out. "Since you can't get him out of your mind." He finished softly.

"You think he'd pick up?" Hinata wondered as she reached for her cell phone. Gaara held it away from her as he reached it first where it lay on her bed.

"Gaara?" Hinata asked slightly confused. He was acting strange today.

"Hinata," he began before being interrupted by the door opening.

Hinata turned toward the door ready to tell Hanabi and Naruto to get out. She paled as she saw who it was. "S-Sasuke?"


	20. Chapter 21

The Perfect Picture

"Don't just stand there! Say something!" Sakura whispered as she pushed Sasuke from behind.

"Uh," Sasuke cleared his throat, "Sorry for interrupting you."

"But you're not though . . ." Sakura muttered behind him. Sasuke was no where near apologetic for interrupting Hinata and the man with the red hair. He glanced back briefly to shut her up.

"It's ok," Hinata said as she tried to press the wrinkles out of her shirt. "Did you need something?"

"Yes. We start work again tomorrow."

"I thought we had the rest of the week off?"

Sasuke glared. "Did I stutter?" Hinata looked down hiding her smirk. He was such a bastard.

"No,"

Sasuke smiled. "Good."

"You could have just called." Gaara interrupted whatever they had going on. "You didn't have to come he-"

"It's fine Gaara." Hinata insisted but Gaara wasn't having it.

"Why did you come?" he questioned Sasuke with a scowl.

"I was in the neigh-" Sasuke began but was saved from his lame excuse by Sakura.

"I wanted to meet you officially." She said as she brushed passed Sasuke into the room. "Naruto and Hanabi let us in," She stuck out her hand. "I hope we can work together in the future."

"Y-yes!" Hinata said in amazement. Although the designer had a bad fall collection, Sakura was still pretty big.

Gaara rolled his eyes and turned to the window as Sakura continued. "Good, when I'm ready for you I'll ask Sasuke for your information."

"Of course, thank you!"

123 321

"Shut up." Sasuke said sternly as he drove home.

"I didn't say anything!" Sakura yelled at him.

"You smiled."

"That's not the same thing as-"

"But you did it. And there was an "I told you so" in it."

Sakura smirked as she reapplied her red lipstick in the side mirror. "If you weren't such a punk you would have patched things up earlier."

"Shut up."

123 321

"Should I wear this or this tomorrow?" Hinata asked Gaara as she held up a form fitted red blouse in her left hand then a simple white tank in the other. She threw down the red blouse and picked up a cute cropped blue blazer. "If I wear the white shirt I will wear this over it."

Gaara glanced up from reading something on his iPad. "Yeah." He said before looking down again.

"No, I asked which one!" Hinata complained.

"It's work, not a fashion show!" Gaara snapped.

Hinata looked at him.

Then they both started to laugh. "Gaara, it is!" Hinata giggled.

"Sorry, I forgot you were a model." He sighed.

"Gee thanks, that's what every model want's to hear!" Hinata yelled at him playfully.

"Well, I see this short tomboy when I look at you." He smiled remembering the old days.

Hinata made a face. "With that dreadful bob hairstyle!"

"It was cute," Gaara snickered.

"Yeah, well if Hanabi snuck in your room and cut your hair off you wouldn't think of it as "cute"!"

Gaara busted out laughing. "You looked terrible!" he sat up on her bed as Hinata sighed and put away the red blouse. "Who new you would end up as a model?!"

"Shut up!" Hinata laughed. "It's because when I was with Neji at his movie premiere the cameras kept taking pictures of me."

"Because you're beautiful Hinata."

Hinata smiled. "Why thank you Gaara-kun. Now white shirt or this yellow halter top?"

123 321

"Soooooo," Haku and Ino smiled as Hinata walked into the make up trailer in a white tank and blue blazer.

"What?" Hinata asked Haku.

"You and Sasuke,"

"NO!" she yelled at them.

"Oh," Ino said sounding actually disappointed. "We thought since we are back at work-"

"No, but I'm working on it." Hinata grinned at them as she sat down.

"Oooh, sounds like a plan." Haku smirked.

"What's the plan?" Sasuke asked as he walked in as Ino brushed Hinata's hair.

"We're planning to start working out." Haku answered quickly, much to Hinata's relief.

Sasuke gave him a look. "Haku, you're a model. What have you been doing to maintain your figure this entire time?"

"I'm a man living by myself!" Haku replied dramatically. "I don't have anybody to cook for me!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes before changing the subject. "I want Lilac ready in 5 minutes Ino."

"Sure thing boss." Ino replied cheerfully.

123

"The theme is," Sasuke took a moment to think as he watched Hinata. She was wearing an Elizabethan era dress, dark violet lace with bright sunny colors, creating a dramatic air of flirty secrets. "Secret lover." He said as Haku walked into the garden where they were shooting.

"I feel uncomfortable in these tights." He complained.

"I think you look great!"

"Shut up Ino!" Haku yelled back at the snickering make-up artist behind the camera.

"Let's start already," Sasuke mumbled and Hinata and Haku began to pose. "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked them.

"Aren't you going to take a picture?" Haku asked. "Before my stockings rip?"

"I'm waiting for another model." Sasuke muttered. "He's late of course."

"Not usually." Itachi smirked as he entered the garden in a soldier's uniform.

"W-What is he d-doing here?" Hinata asked as she stumbled back against the vine-covered wall. Haku glared at Itachi as he approached them.

***flash***

Hinata blinked as the camera's flash made her eyes water.

"That was almost the most perfect shot ever." Sasuke explained. "I had to take it."

Hinata bit her bottom lip annoyed. '_I thought they wouldn't be talking to each other_?' she then shook her head. '_Don't flatter yourself Hinata, they are brothers after all'_. They wouldn't stop talking over a girl!

Itachi walked over to Hinata and held her around her waist. "Shall we continue this photo-shoot?"

123 321

"That asshole!" Hinata screamed in frustration as she tore the ribbon from her hair and slammed it down on her desk. Haku tried to help but the photo-shoot was still disastrous to her. Not only did Itachi's grubby hands got all over her, but also, she sincerely regretted becoming a model.

"Next time I see him I'm gonna, I'm gonna-" Hinata grasped at words to say but she ultimately fell silent. "I guess this is what I get for not sticking to one guy," she grumbled as she pulled out more ribbons from her hair that was set in curls.

She was so upset after the photo-shoot that immediately after changing out of her dress, she stormed out with her hair still in curls and random ribbons.

"Hey, you ok?" Naruto asked as he poked his head through her door, she had forgotten to close it.

"Yes, why?" Hinata asked as she practically ripped a ribbon from her hair once again.

"You kinda ran me over when I opened the door for you." Naruto reminded her. "And if you don't believe me I have the imprint of your heel on my hand to prove it." He joked earning a smile from Hinata.

"Just work being annoying." Hinata confessed as Naruto entered her room.

"Is that teme giving you trouble?"

"Not intentionally," Hinata seethed as she glared at the ribbons on her desk.

"Come on Hina, talk to me!" Naruto grinned as he leaned against her doorframe.

"I had to work with another model that I'm not exactly fond of, it was really a pain but I got through. It's not a big deal!" Hinata ended trying to put a positive note on things. "I' m fine Naruto!"

"Well if you insist," Naruto murmured. "Just wanted to make sure."

Hinata smiled at him. "What's up?" She asked. Usually he would have left to find her sister.

"She's exercising again," Naruto shuddered.

Hinata laughed as she motioned for Naruto to sit down. "Have a seat."

123 321

"That was such a dick move." Sakura told Sasuke as she flipped through the Nara Mag.

"No it wasn't, I needed to see if she had any feelings for Itachi still." Sasuke responded as he sat at a desk in his living room. He was on the computer looking through the pictures from today's photo-shoot. Sakura got up off the couch and looked at them over her shoulder.

"Well by the looks of her grimace in almost every shot," She began. "She's over him."

Perfect, now Sasuke didn't have to worry if he wanted to further his relationship with Hinata.

"You probably messed up everything now." Sakura said as she gave Sasuke a look. "So don't get too happy."

"How?" Sasuke asked her as he turned to give the woman a look of his own.

"If I was Hinata's I'd be hella pissed. You don't even like Itachi yet you're hiring him to work with her? After everything that happened? Like I said earlier, dick move."

"What's makes you the expert?" he asked annoyed as Sakura walked to the kitchen. She stretched lazily as her pink hair swayed from the movement.

"I'm not an expert, I'm a girl Sasuke and I used to date you remember? Believe it or not you had a lot of dick moves back then too." She muttered as she opened the fridge.

Sasuke was starting to feel uncomfortable every time she said the word 'dick'. "I didn't do anything wrong, it's a photo-shoot, business is business."

"Uh-huh," Sakura replied before looking inside the refrigerator and decided on eating the chocolate mint ice cream. "Still a dick." She mumbled under her breath.

"I heard that." Sasuke snapped at her as Sakura flinched.

"Whatever! You need to do something nice for her or she's going to move away from you!" Sakura yelled at him.

"Wow, you really want her to model your fall collection that badly?" Sasuke asked as he folded his arms and gave Sakura a pointed look.

"Yeah, you gotta problem with that?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and brought his attention back to the pictures on his computer screen. He would find a way to solve his 'dick move' later.

123 321

"So Itachi was there?" Gaara asked over the phone as Hinata looked for clothes to wear. She was invited to attend an opening party for a well-known fashion designer. Many celebrities and wealthy people would be there and she had to dress to impress.

"Yeah! Gaara, it was the worst photo shoot ever!" She complained.

"What happened between you two?" Gaara questioned.

Um, sexual harassment? "He's just annoying!" Hinata yelled becoming annoyed with just talking about said Uchiha.

Gaara chuckled, "If you say so, what are you doing now?"

"I'm looking for clothes to wear for tomorrow night."

"What's happening?"

"An opening ceremony for a fashion designer."

"Oh, Saru-san?" Gaara asked. "I was invited to that."

"You were?" Hinata asked shocked. "How?"

"I don't live under a rock Hinata!" Gaara laughed. "That and I am the son of a governor, I still have some power around here." He reminded her.

Oh yeah, well to her, he was just Gaara. "Well come with me!"

"You know big crowds aren't my thing." He said as Hinata held up a ruby red dress. "And I thought you would go with Sasuke."

Hearing his name made her frown. "I don't know how I feel about him at the moment."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Hinata began as she put the dress down. "I can't believe he brought Itachi on set. After everything that happened! I understand this is work and it shouldn't be affected by your personal life, but it was a bit insensitive. I know I shouldn't be so hung up over it I seeing that I'm the one that messed up but he doesn't have to act like he's so perfect and rub salt into my wounds!"

Gaara thought it over. "Fine I'll go."

"Hey! Didn't you hear a word I said just now?"

"Yes, but it's something you should try to figure out on your own before hearing what other people have to say about it."

Hinata sighed; Gaara always knew what to say. "Yeah, you're right." She picked back up the red dress. It was form fitting and stopped above her knees. It was long sleeved, giving it a business look but the low drop of her back out made it almost scandalous and ultimately sexy. "Wear something that would match well with red."

123 321

A/N: Wow. I suck as an author. I should be updating way more. But I've had the worst writer's block for this fic. DX I'm sorry guys! The wheels are turning in my head now so I can finally move forward with this story! Thanks to The Black Lavander Beauty for pushing me to put this up! Hope you enjoyed!

Please review!


End file.
